More Than A Woman
by GWFreak315
Summary: Hey everybody! My first X-Men fic! What if Rogue wasn't with the X-Men or the Brotherhood, and then Mystique calls her to help Magneto's cause? Mainly Romy, but there will be PiotrOc and other couples! R
1. New Meetings

Hello everyone! My name is Sparky! Just to let you guys know ahead of time (I've had complaints in other stories) this username is really my friend's, Kitten's. She is the one who won't let any anonymous person review, not me. So, don't complain. I'm really sorry for all you anonymous people, but neither she nor I know how to fix it.  
  
Okay, with that settled, this is my first X-Men Evolution fic. I've seen most of the episode's, I think. So, I should know pretty much what is going on, even though this is an AU fic. Anyway, this will be a romance (do any of you know what Mary-Sue's are?) It shouldn't be to mushy, at least I hope not. So, here are my characters first, then the pairings will come after it:  
  
X-Men:  
  
Professor Xavier  
  
Ororo Monroe aka Storm  
  
Logan aka Wolverine  
  
Hank McCoy aka Beast  
  
Scott Summers aka Cyclops  
  
Jean Grey aka herself ^_^  
  
Kitty Pryde aka Shadowkat  
  
Evan Daniels aka Spyke  
  
Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler  
  
Remy LeBeau aka Gambit (he he he, bet you didn't expect that!)  
  
Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus  
  
Mercedes Amortagi aka Silver Dragon (OC she can turn into a silver dragon, or, if in demi form, have all the powers of a silver dragon with silver scales covering sections of her body and silver highlights in her black hair.)  
  
Acolytes and/or Brotherhood (they are kind of working together, or at least for Magneto):  
  
Erik Lensher aka Magneto  
  
Victor Creed aka Sabertooth  
  
Raven Darkholme aka Mystique  
  
St. John aka Pyro  
  
Lance Alvers aka Avalanche  
  
Todd Tolansky aka Toad  
  
Fred Dukes aka Blob  
  
Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver  
  
Wanda aka The Scarlet Witch  
  
Rogue aka herself ^_^  
  
Amalie Marrow aka Dystopia (OC, if you watch Teen Titans, her powers are exactly like Raven's. If not, I think you'll fully understand them throughout the story. However, she has red hair and violet eyes. But, she is still a goth like Rogue.)  
  
I know that was probably boring, I could have just said Rogue was on Magneto's side and Remy was on Xavier's, but oh well. Here are the pairings:  
  
Logan and Ororo : I think they would be so cute together!  
  
Scott and Jean : one thing - DUH, those two are obvious  
  
Lance and Kitty : I love them together!  
  
Evan and Wanda : unusual, I know, but I thought it would be an interesting twist   
  
Kurt and Amanda : I think they are a really cute couple, so they will be in my story!  
  
Remy and Rogue : they will be the main coupling just because I love them together! I hate the movies that have her with Bobby, who is supposed to be younger than she is!  
  
Piotr and Amalie : Amalie's going to be kind of a bitch, and I thought that she and Piotr would suite nicely. I was going to put Piotr with Jubilee, but I don't know much about her, so I can't.  
  
St. John and Mercedes : Both pyromaniacs! I thought they would suite well. I was also going to put St. John with Amara, but I liked her better with Roberto (they won't appear much) So there we go.  
  
All right, here is the summary: Rogue isn't with the X-Men yet. She and Amalie were both adopted by Mystique, and are very close. Remy and Piotr were found by Professor X before Magneto found them, so they are with him. Anyway, Rogue and Amalie are called by Mystique and are now joining up in the quarrel between Xavier and Magneto. Destiny, Rogue and Amalie's foster mother, had told Mystique that Rogue was going to play a very vital part in the future, that she was destined to be one of the strongest mutants alive. Cool? Cool. Read on!  
  
More Than A Woman Chapter One PG-13  
  
"Man, why do we gotta wait here for Mystique's brats, yo," Toad grumbled as he, Lance, Fred, Pietro, and Wanda waited at the train station. "I can think of more pleasing things to do, sugar plum," he added, cuddling up to Wanda.  
  
"Get away from me, you sick little pervert!" Wanda cried, shoving the smaller amphibian-like boy away from her. Her gray eyes narrowed in anger and she stalked off to stand closer to the tracks.  
  
Toad watched her walk off with longing as his other companions snickered at him. Pietro laughed especially hard.  
  
"You're not going to get anywhere with my sister," Pietro sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's only got eyes for that Daniel's freak."  
  
"I heard that!" Wanda cried as she sent a bucket flying at her twin brother's head. He yelped and ducked just in time, avoiding what could have been a very nasty headache. Fred laughed loudly, but shut up when Pietro glared at him dangerously.  
  
Lance sighed, rubbing his temples, "Would you just shut up? All of you. We're here because Magneto sent us. End of story. Do we really want him mad?"  
  
This shut everybody up quickly enough. Wanda paced around anxiously, not at all pleased that her father had ordered her along as well. Toad paced right behind her, adoration in his sickly green eyes that would sometimes look brown. Fred was munching on something, not particularly caring where he was or why, just so long as he had food. Lance and Pietro began a quiet conversation about the two new members that were soon to arrive.  
  
They were certainly an interesting group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, at the Xavier institute, all the students had gathered around in front of the great glass doors, summoned by the Professor himself. The Professor, with Ororo and Logan right behind him, looked over the assembled people with a small smile, his heart swelling with pride.  
  
"Like, what did you want us for, Professor?" Kitty, the local valley girl, asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Two new mutants are coming in on the train in about an hour-"  
  
The Professor was interrupted by the commotion the words had stirred, everyone thinking the new mutants were with them. He held up a hand to silence them, which worked quite efficiently. When the room was quiet, he began again.  
  
"Yes, two new students are coming. But they are not with us, I'm afraid," he said.  
  
Scott Summers, the leader of the students, sneered, "Oh, they're with Mystique then?"  
  
Xavier nodded calmly. He was hoping that they would be calm, as well. Thankfully, their training did pay off. The room was entirely silent. Then, Jean Grey tentatively took a step forward.  
  
"Professor, if they are with Magneto and Mystique, why are you telling us?"  
  
"For two reasons. One, I would like you to be aware that you will most likely fight these two new young ladies when we next encounter the Brotherhood or the Acolytes. Two, I want all of you to go down to the train station and scope everything out, try and recruit them for us, if you can. Under no circumstances shall you attack them."  
  
Mercedes snorted, her silvery eyes bright with amusement, "Like that'll really happen, Professor. They would probably be the ones to attack us in the first place."  
  
He gave her a sharp look and she shut her mouth, looking sheepish. "In that case, I want you to only defend yourselves. No attacking back, do you understand me?"  
  
"Remy wan's t' know how we's gonna get t'ere?" The very handsome Cajun asked, shuffling his ever present deck of cards.  
  
"Logan and Storm will take you all," the Professor answered as he began to roll away.  
  
"Vait! Who are dese girls?" Kurt asked, his blue tail swishing around behind them. Even though Mystique was his mother, Kurt preferred to live with people who WEREN'T terrorists.  
  
Professor Xavier turned to look at him, and the rest of the students who obviously wanted to know, "Both are extremely powerful mutants. Their names are Rogue and Amalie. Both are female teenagers, seventeen years old."  
  
"What are their powers?" Evan asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure about the one called Rogue. She has very powerful mental blocks, which could mean she is a telepath, or it could mean she is just very steady in the mind. Amalie controls dark space, I guess you could say. Like Storm, she can throw black lightning bolts, like Kitty, she can walk through walls with her black energy, and like Jean, she can prevent things from moving or pick things up with her mind. I want you all to be careful when and if you come in contact with them today."  
  
"They sound... powerful," Piotr said quietly.  
  
Xavier nodded, "Very. Now, off you go. The train should be arriving soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The train came rolling into Bayville at exactly 3:45 p.m. The Brotherhood all sighed in relief that it was finally there. They had been waiting for nearly three hours.  
  
When it came to a halt, and the passengers began to embark, Lance said, "Mystique said to look for a girl with white bangs. She would be the most obvious."  
  
It didn't take them long. Coming toward them on the platforms were two Gothic, sensual girls. The first one, Rogue, had neck length, messy brown hair with two white streaks in the front. She wore black leather pants, black stiletto heeled boots, and a green corset type shirt with a black trench coat over it and gloves. Her make up was heavy and very dark, and her green eyes were smoky and had sort of a 'come hither' look. Men drooled when she walked past them.  
  
The girl beside her was just as sexy and dangerous. Both girls were tall and slender, but where Rogue was more curvy, Amalie was slim and fit. Her flaming red hair was cut in the same style as Rogue's, and her unusual violet eyes were dark and mysterious. Amalie wore a black leather mini skirt that clung to her hips, black heeled sandals, and a violet halter top with a leather duster that went just to the middle of her calves. She, too, wore dark make up, and received drooling stares as she walked.  
  
All five Brotherhood members' jaws were practically touching the ground. Sure, they knew that the two girls were supposed to be Gothic's and all, but they didn't expect them to be knock-outs, especially with having Mystique for a mother. A low chuckle escaped Rogue as they walked up.  
  
"Well, Ah'll be. How cute. Mahma sent a welcomin' party for us," Rogue said in her thick Mississippi accent. Amalie nodded.  
  
"How dahlin'! Ah feel so speciahl," she said, smirking.  
  
Lance recovered first, "Hey, I'm Lance. Welcome to Bayville. Mystique sent us to bring you to our base. You must be Rogue."  
  
"That's right, sugah," Rogue said sexily as she ran a gloved finger over Lance's chin, making him stammer. She laughed, a rich, deep sound. "Ah'm just playin' with ya, sugah! Thanks for the welcome."  
  
Amalie snickered again, "Rogue, ya sure know how ta pick 'em! Be nice ta the poor boy."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Turning, she eyed each member of the Brotherhood as she said their names, "Ya must be Wahnda, an' Fred, an' Pietro, an', obviously, Toad. Ah'm Rogue."  
  
Pietro nodded vigorously, "Yeah, we know. And you're Amalie. Welcome to the group."  
  
Amalie nodded absently as her eyes scanned the surrounding area, "Quaint, rustic, but cute. Ah think Ah'll lahke Bayville."  
  
"Oh, but we should warn you about the X-Geeks, yo," Toad said, his long, green tongue whipping out to catch a nearby fly.  
  
Everybody, even Fred, winced at the grotesque image. Wanda whacked Toad on the head, something that she did quite often.  
  
"X-Geeks?" Rogue asked after she had recovered.  
  
Fred nodded, "Yeah, duh, they've been bothering us for awhile now."  
  
"Thaht was vague," Amalie said, her eyebrows raised.  
  
Lance filled in, "Professor Xavier and a group of mutants who think the way to get the human's and mutants to live in harmony is by peaceful negotiations."  
  
"How many?" Rogue asked, so she would know to be prepared.  
  
"There's twelve of them. Well, eight students, really. Mystique and Sabertooth generally mess with Storm and Wolverine, two mutants you really don't want to get in a fight with. And there's also St. John, he generally helps us, but Magneto sent him somewhere else," Wanda answered.  
  
Amalie and Rogue nodded, taking all the info in.  
  
"We're gonna want th' nahmes an' powers of ahll of 'em," Amalie said as she pulled her satchel up more on her shoulder.  
  
Lance nodded in acknowledgement, then motioned behind him, "Come on, we'll go to the car."  
  
The two girls nodded in agreement, and the group made their way toward the end of the platform. They were about to go down the steps when Lance and Pietro, who were in the lead, stopped abruptly. Wanda cursed when she ran into her brother, and it took great effort for Fred not to run into anybody.  
  
"Why did ya'll stop, sugah?" Rogue asked. She then looked around Lance's shoulder, and her eyebrow's rose when she saw eight teenagers standing at the very bottom of the steps.  
  
"Summers," Lance growled, his brown eyes darkening. Rogue and Amalie looked at who appeared to be the leader, Summer's, as Lance called him, and took everything about him in, especially the ruby-red quartz visor he wore.  
  
"Lance," the boy responded, his hands in fists at his sides. Rogue and Amalie looked at each other in amusement. Neither figured they had been seen yet, and decided to watch the scene play out.  
  
"Scott," a pretty red head said, placing a slender hand on the guy's arm, "the Professor said we weren't supposed to fight them. Please don't start one."  
  
Rogue looked over to Wanda, gauging her reaction, and was surprised to see the scarlet-girl's eyes locked upon a dark skinned boy among the eight before them. His were similarly transfixed onto hers. Interesting. When Rogue looked at Lance, his eyes seemed to not only focus on the lead boy, Scott Summers, but on a petite brunette girl. Very interesting. Bayville might not be so boring after all.  
  
"What do you want, Summers?" Pietro asked, glaring at him.  
  
"We're here to meet your new... recruits, where are they?" a girl with black hair and silver eyes said, stepping in front of Summers to prevent him from doing anything stupid, like make the Brotherhood mad.  
  
Both Rogue and Amalie's eyebrows shot up. Is that what they thought the two girls were? Recruits? How very interesting.  
  
Fred sneered at them, his large body blocking both girls from sight, "We don't have no recruits."  
  
"Ve know you do, Fred," a boy with blue hair asked, "De Provessor told us!"  
  
"And if we did, yo?" Toad asked.  
  
"Then we're here to try to convince them not to hang out with the likes of you," a very well built, Russian sounding boy said, astounding everyone. Apparently he did not talk much. He blushed under the heavy stares and shrugged in a very Gaelic manner.  
  
"They're our recruits, X-Geeks," Lance snarled.  
  
Rogue sighed impatiently, not appreciating being called "recruits". Apparently, Amalie didn't much like it either, but she left it to Rogue, who pushed her way through the Brotherhood to where she could be seen. However, she didn't speak for a few minutes, because she knew they wouldn't have heard her. When she appeared from behind Fred, all eight of the X-Men stared at her in shock. What a knock out!  
  
"First off, sugah, we ain' recruits. By cahlin' us that, ya implyin' that we're newbies. We ain', not even close. Second, do ya really think we gonna go with ya'll? Not when our mahma works for Magneto. An' third, who do ya think ya are, comin' up an' causin' a scene? Ah'm astonished an' not very impressed. Do ya really think Ah'd go with ya, or Ahmalie?"  
  
The eight X-Men before her stared at her silently for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. The Brotherhood smirked, pleased that their newest member could get the stupid freaks to shut up. Lance, however, despite the fact that his secret girlfriend, Kitty (Magneto would freak if he knew that Lance and Kitty were going out, though that wouldn't even be half of what he would do if he found out his own daughter was going out with Spyke), was getting annoyed quickly. Magneto had said nothing about whether or not they could fight the X-Men if they showed up, so Lance didn't hesitate to use his powers.  
  
"I'm done talking, X-Geeks!" He called out, and fisted his hands. The ground began to shake violently, and everybody swayed on the platform and the ground. Rogue turned back to look at him and glared in annoyance. Some warning.  
  
The X-Men got into defense positions and the Brotherhood all jumped from the platform and onto the ground. Pietro turned to Amalie.  
  
"Will you help us?"  
  
Amalie rolled her eyes, "Duh."  
  
Apparently, certain members of each teem liked to fight certain members of the other, and they all sort of paired off. Wanda was fighting with the black haired girl and the blue haired boy. Toad was fighting with the brunette Lance had been staring at. Lance himself was fighting with Summers and the red head. And Pietro was fighting the dark skinned boy Wanda appeared to be enamored with. That left the Russian and another guy, whom Rogue looked at appreciatively, his red on black eye and shaggy brown hair quite a handsome combination.  
  
Rogue looked over as Amalie and the Russian began to fight. She wasn't worried about her sister, she knew that very little could actually hurt Amalie if she was paying attention. And thanks to her powers, she could be just as invincible if she touched the right person. Not to mention the fact that Magneto gave her a bracelet that would magnify any of the powers she had accumulated from touching people.  
  
"Ah guess it's me an' ya, sugah," Rogue said sweetly, laying her duffle down beside the platform. Then, she removed her gloves, and smiled, "What's ya name, sugah?"  
  
The man before her bowed, "T'is humble t'ief be called Remy, my petite."  
  
Rogue looked at him in annoyance, "Ah ain' no petite, Swamp Rat."  
  
Remy just smiled, then pulled out the Ace of Hearts, a card he didn't generally use on his first attack, and charged it up. Rogue felt no fear or apprehension, just excitement that she was finally back in action.  
  
"Has ya Professa told ya what my powers are?" Rogue asked as she deftly dodged the card sent her way, her eyes gleaming with anticipation.  
  
Her opponent shook his head, "No, petite, bu' Remy ain' t'e be worryin'. He t'ink's he can handle de chere."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes again, "Sexist, chauvinistic pig. Ah ain' yo' chere. An' don' make the mistake of misjudgin' me."  
  
They danced for a while, back and forth, neither one gaining the upper hand. Every once in a while the ground would shake from one of Lance's attack's, or something would explode, though Rogue didn't know who did the actual deed. People were running around them, screaming, trying to get out of the way of the fighting mutants.  
  
Finally, Rogue had enough of the little duet between herself and Remy. When she saw the first opening, she dove in, pressing her lips firmly to Remy's. He was so startled, he didn't realize until too late what was happening. Rogue tossed his limp form to the ground not seconds after she had kissed him, and smiled wickedly, her once green eyes now red on black. She looked out at her new comrades and decided she didn't like the way things were going. Amalie was holding her own, but the others weren't.  
  
Grabbing the deck of cards that Remy carried in his brown trench coat pocket, Rogue quickly charged it and threw it right into the middle of the battle field, knocking everyone down. While the Russian Amalie was fighting struggled to get up, now covered completely by metal, Rogue ran to him and touched him briefly, effectively knocking him out and pulling his power into her. Within an instant, she was covered by metal, and her eyes were still the red on black she had taken from Remy.  
  
The battle had effectively stopped when Rogue had thrown the card into the middle of it, and the X-Men looked on in horror as their two team mates where brought down by the new girl. The Brotherhood looked in awe, knowing that they had gained a powerful ally.  
  
"Now, do Ah have ta get nasty, or will ya'll run along an' play in ya own corne'?" Rogue asked, her hands fisted at her side, her demon eyes alight with amusement and excitement.  
  
Suddenly, a great wind blew through them, making Rogue's trench coat swirl around her metallic body, giving her a rather demonic look. A woman in black spandex with white hair flew down from the sky, followed closely by a brutish, yet handsome, looking man with three long metal objects poking out of his hands like claws. Amalie stood by her sister, smiling benignly, amused as well about the goings on. No, indeed, Bayville would not be boring.  
  
"Children!" The woman thundered as she set herself down on the ground, her pale eyes blazing with furry, "I thought the Professor told you not to attack!"  
  
"But, we, like, didn't!" The little brunette cried, her blue eyes wide with shock and indignation. Rogue and Amalie snickered at the valley girl accent.  
  
This caught the wrath of the stormy woman, and she turned her eyes upon them, "And you two must be the new members of Magneto's followers."  
  
Rogue smiled lazily, "Yeah, ya could say that. Ah'm Rogue."  
  
"Ah'm Amalie, but ya'll can call me Dystopia," Amalie said after her. Both girls didn't appeared to be to worried about the arrival of the two adult mutants. In fact, they appeared to be bored.  
  
The woman looked at Rogue a moment in confusion, obviously surprised to see two of her students' powers in one person. Rogue smiled, "Ah just need ta touch some one ta take their powers. Didn' ya'll know?"  
  
This stunned the rest of the group into silence. Rogue and Amalie were getting rather annoyed. They had just had a long train ride from Mississippi and really just wanted to get into nice, warm beds. Turning to the rest of the Brotherhood, Amalie jerked her head towards the parking lot.  
  
"Come on, dahlin's, let's scat," she said, and picked up her duffel. Rogue chuckled, and went to pick up hers. By now, some of the X-Men were helping Remy and the Russian, whom Amalie told her later was called Piotr, up from the ground, both coming back into consciousness.  
  
They all watched in astonishment as the Brotherhood just walked away without a by your leave. As Rogue sauntered past Remy, who was being helped up by the black haired girl and the dark skinned boy, she smiled sexily, "That was fun, sugah. Maybe next time ya might stay awake for it ahll."  
  
Remy stared at her in haze, still woozy from her attack. But not so dazed that he couldn't appreciate the voluptuous figure, still covered in Piotr's metal, sashay past him. A goofy grin came onto his face. She was going to be a challenge.  
  
"We're not finished, Alvers!" The boy called Summers cried at their retreating forms.  
  
Lance, without turning around, caused a mini-earthquake underneath Summers so that he fell onto his butt with a loud thud. Some of the X-Men snickered, but thought better of it when he directed his visor towards them. They didn't need to see his eyes to know he was glaring at them.  
  
"Well, that was, like, interesting."  
  
Well? How do you like? Good? Sucky? Let me know! Please please please review! Love Sparky! ^_^V Oh, by the way, if you see odd little black bars throughout the story, please forgive me. My computer is acting weird. Sorry! 


	2. Getting Ready for School

Hey everybody! I'm back! Wheee, that was quick! Anyway, some of my darling reviewers (I LOVE YOU ALL!) said that I would probably get more reviews if I didn't have it to where anonymous people couldn't review. You're right. But, see, the dilemma here: this is really my friend's name, and she is being gracious enough to let me use it. When she first signed on, she said no anonymous reviews. She has realized her mistake and we are both trying to figure out how to fix it. If anyone could help us, we would appreciate it! Now, to respond:  
  
Prplpenguin56: I love you! Thank you soooooo much for reviewing! You're so sweet! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Surrealique: Again, love you too! Thank you! Everyone is so nice to me, a newbie! Sob, it makes me feel loved!  
  
Duck3: Eep! I'm sorry about how I phrased the goth comment! Stupid me, he he! Thank you for correcting me! I hope I didn't insult you or any other "goth" (I got that right, right?) out there! I didn't mean to! And, again, I would love it if anonymous people could review, but when my friend signed on a few months ago, she said she didn't want any anonymous reviews. So I won't be able to get any until we figure out how to fix the error. Thank you so much for reviewing! Love ya!  
  
Cloud of Blood: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you people! All of you!  
  
Yumiko: yeah, I got kind of tired with Rogue being all "no touchy!" I mean, I don't want her to be a slut, so I suppose I might have to tone down a bit, but I want her to be like all "Oh, look at me, I'm sexy, you can look but don't you touch!" type of girl. That is how I'm going to try and portray her. And the kiss, I just watched Dark Horizon's I on Saturday on the WB and got the idea from there! I thought it would be refreshing if she whooped somebody once in a while. ^_^ Thanks! Love ya!  
  
ZIEL1: Thank you for reviewing. Yes, she does have Miss Marvels powers! I'm going to get to that in this chapter! Do you know which episode that is from? The only reason I know about it at all is through other fanfiction's I've read. Do you, or anybody for that matter, no where that particular idea came from? I would love to know! Thanks. Love ya! ^_^  
  
Mercury Dream: Thank you for putting me on your faves list! Hm, I don't think I've heard of the story "Wandering Souls" (it is a story, right? Or is that the name of the author?) But, if it seems like it, I'm super sorry, especially to the author! I didn't realize mine seemed so much like theirs! I'll look it up, though, and see if I have read it or not. If I have, I'll definitely make some adjustments to it. It could just be that I have read it, and forgot, but the story line stuck in my warped head and changed around to suite my tastes. I'm not really sure. But thank you for alerting me. I soooooooo wouldn't want to copy anybody's work! And thank you for agreeing with me that sometimes Remy can be an ass. I'm getting a little tired of author's just having Rogue fall into his arms, so I'm planning on giving him a little. how shall we say? Attitude adjustments along the way. Heh heh heh So, anyway, thank you for reviewing and alerting me! Love ya!  
  
Blink182dbzluver: thank you for the compliment! I hope you like this next update! ^_^  
  
ishandahalf: thank you, too! You're kinda weird, but hey? Aren't we all? I like weird people, since I am one. ^_^V Live in peace, dude!  
  
eeekkkkk! oh dear! I just checked to see if I have read "Wandering Souls"! Apparently, I have, since I reviewed. I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to mooch off your idea! Please don't think I'm a thief or anything! As time goes by, most similarity will disappear! I am so sorry Callian! Please accept my most humble apologies! If you want, you can chew me out. I'm sure I deserve it. I had no intention whatsoever of borrowing, I suppose you would say, off your ideas! Please forgive me!  
  
Oh, yeah, read this! Since I didn't get all that positive a reaction from fans about Mercedes, I've decided to take her out of the story! Just forget she was ever there! Instead, Tabitha or "Boom Boom" will replace her. Hey, both she and Pyro are friggin' nuts, it works! Love ya! All of ya!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The room was completely dark except for two, large surgical lights. In the center of the room, two gurney's were placed side by side. Several people surrounded both beds, along with a great, mechanical claw.  
  
Upon the bed's lay two girls, one a brunette with white streaks, the other a blond. Both were very powerful mutants. The blond, however, was unconscious, and the brunette barely knew where she was.  
  
"Begin the experiment," a low, masculine voice said from above.  
  
Experiment? What was going on?  
  
The mechanical claw whirled into motion, taking hold of the brunette's slim wrist. The strength of its grip alone was enough to send sparks of pain and apprehension through the poor girl, who was now fully awake.  
  
Her green eyes widened in horror as they brought her bare hand closer and closer to the blond laying on the other bed. No! She couldn't touch her!  
  
The girl screamed and fought, tears streaming down her face as her hand got nearer to her fellow mutant. But it was no use. The claw was just too strong.  
  
When her hand came into contact with the blond, she yelled like an animal in pain, a pitiful sound. The blond's body jerked and shook as her power, her lie force, flowed into the brunette.  
  
Rogue cried out, shooting up in bed, shaking and trembling in fear. She rose a quivering hand to her forehead, rubbing away the sweat that beaded there. She felt clammy and nauseated, her thoughts chasing each other around in her head.  
  
How she hated that memory! Nearly two months had passed since the actual incident had occurred, but they were still as vivid as ever. It had been merely one month since she had escaped the base Trask had kept her in. For four whole months, he had kept her there, and several other mutants, torturing them cruelly. Her sister, Amalie, who had been fortunate enough to avoid being caught, had saved her. But it was too late to save Carol Danvers.  
  
Carol Danvers was a pretty blond mutant who had been caught four days after Rogue. She could fly, had super strength, and was near invincible. Near, but not completely.  
  
When Trask had found out what Rogue's powers were, he decided to "experiment" with them. He forced Rogue to completely drain Carol. She could still remember the horror when Carol had first spoken to her.  
  
Yah, well it isn't that much fun for me either! Carol sneered, having also been woken up by Rogue's dreams.  
  
Ah'm sorry, Carol! Ya know it ain' my fault! Rogue responded pitifully.  
  
Murderer!  
  
Rogue whimpered and drew up her knees, trying to block out Carol's constant torment. It was three a.m., she should be asleep. After the fight with the X-Men the previous day, both she and  
  
Amalie were exhausted. They had gotten to Magneto's base, said hello, and promptly fell asleep. After all, they started school the next day. Well, today, really.  
  
Sleep. She needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A buzzing sound woke Rogue from her semi-peaceful slumber. Groaning, her hand shot out to silence the offending noise.  
  
Crack!  
  
"Mother f#*^!"  
  
Rogue yelped as her hand stung from hitting her alarm and breaking it. She cursed foully as she nursed her wounded hand, giving the now-dead alarm clock her best glare. The sound of giggling alerted her to the fact that she was not alone.  
  
"Amalie!" Rogue growled, trying to get out of her bed. Unfortunately, because of her dreams, she had ended up twisted and bunched up her sheets around her, and ended tumbling out of bed in a heap, landing with a thump.  
  
The giggles turned into full blown laughter as her sister phased through the large, black hole in the wall, thanks to her powers. She was all ready dressed in her normal attire, though instead of the sandals she wore the previous day, she now wore boots similar to Rogue's that went to mid-calf and had thick heels. Her violet eyes were bright and alert. Obviously she got enough sleep.  
  
"Why sista!" Amalie giggled, "Ah do bahlieve Ah'm gonna have ta teach ya how ta get outa bed in the mornin'! Ya aren't supposed ta fall out, sugah!"  
  
Glaring at her sister, Rogue managed to somehow make her way out of her covers. Amalie glided gracefully over to her sister's rumpled bed and sat down. She looked around at the messy covers, and a sad look came into her eyes.  
  
"Ya had the dream again?"  
  
With a curt nod, Rogue stalked over to her suitcase which was still unpacked, "Yeah, Ah did. Leave it alone."  
  
Amalie sighed, "Rogue, when will ya talk ta me?"  
  
"Nevah. Ya don't need ta know the horrors of that place."  
  
"Ah'm ya sista, Rogue, Ah deserve ta know," Amalie said stubbornly, as Rogue laced up the tight, sleeveless green corset/shirt and pulled on her leather pants.  
  
"No, Ami, ya don't. An' Ah said, leave it! Ah don' wanna talk about it!"  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, Amalie lifted her chin with a challenge, "Ya gonna tell me or I won' leave!"  
  
Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, Rogue walked to stand in front of her sister, "Listen ta me, Ami. Ah don't care if ya stay or leave. But Ah ain't gonna tell ya what happened. One person havin' nightmahre's is enough." With that said, she turned right around and walked out of the door and down the hall.  
  
Amalie stared sadly after her sister before joining her.  
  
When Rogue made it downstairs, she nearly choked in surprise. It was a mess! Food was everywhere, there were piles of dirty dishes and things she didn't really want to know about, and the boys, meaning Fred, Todd, Pietro, and Lance, were all sitting around in there pajama's. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"I agree. My brother and his friends are disgusting," Wanda said as she walked up behind Rogue, looking at the scene in distaste.  
  
Pushing a white bang behind her ear, Rogue looked at Wanda questioningly, "Don' we have school?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. They'll be ready in time. They always are, 'specially Pietro."  
  
"Good morning, ladies," the aforementioned Pietro said, all suave and charm for their two new team members, since Amalie was now standing behind Wanda and Rogue.  
  
"Duh, yeah! Good mornin'!" Fred said in that booming voice of his.  
  
"Good mornin', sugah. An' how did ya sleep?" Amalie asked, forever the flirt. Her violet eyes twinkled in mischief when Fred blushed and began to stammer.  
  
Lord, you two are sluts, Carol said, purposefully trying to provoke Rogue. It worked.  
  
Carol! Will ya just shut up? Ah'm tempted ta just kill mahself with all that yabberin' ya been doin'. Then where would we be? Rogue snapped, meaning everything she said.  
  
You wouldn't kill yourself, Carol said, although she sounded unsure.  
  
Trah me.  
  
Thankfully, Carol decided now would be a good time to shut up. Rogue smiled triumphantly, then gasped when she heard slightly maniacal laughter from behind her. She whirled around, expecting a fight.  
  
Behind her stood St. John, or Pyro, as he liked to be called, one of Magneto's main henchmen Rogue and Amalie met last night. She vaguely remembered that Wanda had told her he was just a little bit psycho and would pop up just about anywhere.  
  
"Good mornin', mates! Well, these pretty sheilas are quite a nice sight, doncha think?" Pyro asked in his heavy Australian accent, putting his arms around both Amalie and Rogue. Fortunately for him, Rogue was wearing her leather trench coat, or he would be toast (no pun intended).  
  
Amalie giggled, and rubbed her finger along his chin, a trademark of Darkholme women. She smiled brightly, "Well, good mornin', dahlin'. What ah pleasant su'prise."  
  
Pyro grinned crazily, and yet enigmatically, like he was only playin' the fool, not actually one. Interesting.   
  
Wanda rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Pyro, if Boom Boom saw you acting this way, she'd flip a gear, not like she has that many anyway."  
  
Turning to her with questioning eyes, Rogue tilted her head, "Boom Boom?"  
  
"Pyro's going out with an X-Man named Tabitha. She can create bomb-like thingies , and make things explode. She's about as crazy as he is," Lance answered absently for Wanda.  
  
"Just how many of ya are goin' out with X-Men?" Rogue asked as she walked over to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wanda asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
With a lilting laugh, Amalie shook her head, "Oh, sugah, it's obvious ya like that dark skinned boy, Evan, was it? An' what about ya, Lance? Ah saw ya lookin' at that cute little brunette," she teased. Both Wanda and Lance blushed, and busied themselves with something.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes in disgust, "Oh, please! Don't mention Daniels' name in here! I can't believe my own sister is going out with that X-Geek!"  
  
Suddenly, Pietro's plate glowed blue and started to circle his head, thanks to Wanda, who was glaring severely at her brother, "Say again?"  
  
"Uh, sorry! Real sorry!" Pietro said nervously, eyeing the flying plate. He breathed a sigh of relief when Wanda set it back on the table. "Gotta get dressed!" And then he was just a blur.  
  
Toad, Fred, and Lance soon followed, which left Rogue, Wanda, Amalie, and Pyro in the room. All sat down and began to eat quietly, which was astonishing, considering it was Pyro in the room. Wanda eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What! Blimey, girl, take a picture!" Pyro exclaimed irritably, glaring back at her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Wanda asked finally, still looking wary.  
  
Pyro took on a look of total innocence, "Who? Me?"  
  
Standing up slowly to clear her plate, Wanda watched Pyro from the corner of her eye, still not convinced he wasn't going to set the room on fire or anything. That would not make her father happy.  
  
"How are we gonna get ta school?" Amalie asked as she chewed on her blueberry muffin.  
  
"Lance has got a car, which Pietro, Fred, and Toad usually ride in. I wouldn't drive with Pyro if my life depended on it. Which means we either walk or-"  
  
"-or you use Rogue and Amalie's new present," said a husky female voice from the doorway.  
  
They all looked up to see Mystique holding the keys to a car. Amalie and Rogue's eyes widened considerably as they looked at her in disbelief. Nodding to the window, Mystique smiled in that benign way, like she had some sort of motive, which, in all likelihood, she did. Amalie squealed and ran to the window, followed closely by Rogue and Wanda.  
  
Outside, right beside Lance's green Jeep, was a sleek, black Mercedes Benz . All three of the girls' jaws dropped to the floor as they practically drooled over the car.  
  
"Ah am so drivin' that thing!" Amalie said, recovering first.  
  
"Lahke Hell ya are! Ah'm stronger than ya, an' faster!" Rogue said as both girls zoomed towards their adoptive mother.  
  
Mystique's yellow eyes widened in horror as the two raced to get to the keys first, and barely had time to move out of the way as the flew past her. When they realized they had missed, both still floating in the air, they made to come back. Mystique stopped that with a hand in the air.  
  
"Girls, no fighting. At the moment, the car is Rogue's. We, meaning Magneto and I, figured you would only need one car to get to school today. Amalie, your car is still in the garage. Its silver."  
  
While Rogue gloated, Amalie pouted, saying, "No fair! Ah want ta be the one ta drahve!"  
  
"Kiss ass, babe! It's all mahne!" Rogue cackled, holding the precious car keys to her chest with a dreamy look in her eyes. "A car, an' its all mahne!"  
  
Amalie promptly began to bicker with Rogue about who would drive, which ended up with both girls wrestling for the keys. Mystique, Wanda, and Pyro looked at them in stupefied shock. And they were supposed to be how old?  
  
Pyro shook his head, "And ya'll were worried about my driving."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Remy groaned and rolled over in bed as his alarm clock went off, which just made his splitting headache even worse.  
  
"D'at chere throws a mean punch," Remy groaned, rubbing his aching head. Both he and Piotr, who had also been touched by the emerald eyed vixen, felt like they were suffering from hideous hangovers.  
  
"Ja, think they could have been more kind," Piotr groaned, and Remy (who, by the way, was his roommate) looked at him in astonishment. Piotr was a man of little words, and he had said more in the past two days than he had in the past three months.  
  
Suddenly, a poof! was heard, and there was a slightly sulfuric smell in the air, announcing Kurt's arrival. The blue, fuzzy boy was smiling impishly.  
  
"Guten Morgen, mein Freundin! Time to vake up und vace a new day!" Kurt said joyfully, his German accent thick, knowing full well that they felt like crap.   
  
"Shut up, blue boy! Or Remy have ta beat de livin' dayligh's outa ya!" Remy muttered, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
Kurt laughed and caught the pillow, "Jammer nicht, I'm sure it vasn't so bad."   
  
Piotr, who was now up and dressed, glared at Kurt, "You didn't get touched."  
  
Looking thoughtful, Kurt nodded, "Nein, I vasn't. Oh, vell. Sucks to be you."  
  
Before Remy or Piotr could attack him, he had all ready popped out of the room, still laughing. Sighing, Remy got up, knowing that there was no way he could get back to sleep. Remy, still in his pajamas, which consisted of baggy black sweats , he made his way to the restroom at the end of the hall. Of course, he had to mooch it up when some of the younger, newer female students giggled and blushed as he walked past them. He always was a ladies man.  
  
Not paying attention, Remy almost ran right into Kitty as she phased out of her room, brushing her hair. Fortunately, she was prepared, and just phased right through him, a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Good mornin' to ya, too, petite!" Remy called sarcastically, his red-on- black eyes rolling when she waved absently to him. Shaking his head, he all but pushed his way through the new students to get to the bathroom. He would never understand women.  
  
Speaking of women, his mind went back to the sexy brunette he fought yesterday while he brushed his teeth. Ever since he had fought Rogue, it had been hard to get her out of his mind. When she kissed him, it felt as if she was taking a part of his soul, which, considering her mutation, probably was the case. Never before had he felt such raw power, even when he was fighting with Magneto. The Professor had told them all last night that she could possibly be the strongest mutant ever, even more so than Magneto. Remy didn't doubt that.  
  
But not only was he fascinated by her powers, he was enthralled with the girl as well. Normally he didn't like girls who wore heavy makeup, especially goths. But he sensed that behind all that make-up and bad ass behavior, she was really just a vulnerable girl. He was going to have fun breaking her barriers. Remy never backed down from a challenge, and Rogue had challenge written all over her.  
  
A slow, sexy smile spread across his face as he made his way back to his room, one that would knock any woman off her feet. Yes, Rogue would be quite a welcoming challenge.  
  
He got dressed quickly in his usual dark jeans, tight black shirt, and tan trench coat, with combat boots. He cut quite the figure, one that made practically every woman swoon.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Piotr asked as his friend got to the bottom of the stairs where he waited, an eyebrow raised with mistrust.  
  
"Mus' Remy have a reaso' ta smile?" Remy asked, the grin still in place as they made their way to the garage where Remy's motorcycle was.  
  
Looking at him with that 'you're up to something no good' look. Giving him the most innocent grin he could muster, Remy got on his bike, while Piotr got onto his own   
  
They roared up their bike's and, after Scott in his red car and Jean in the Hummer pulled out, screeched out of the garage and followed the entourage to Bayville High.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
When the X-Men reached the school, it was five minutes until first bell. They slowly trudged their way to the door, their chins held high despite the jeers and taunts sent their way by those bigoted mutant-haters. Remy growled and adjusted his sunglasses, wishing he could just beat one of the little bugger's up, but knew the Professor wouldn't allow it.  
  
Then, the whispering and jeering stopped, and all became silent. The X-Men all stopped at the top of the steps to the school, wondering if one of their comrades had done something. None had.  
  
No, what the students were looking at was the black Mercedes Benz that had just parked in the parking lot.  
  
Remy sucked in a breath as he saw who was in the driver seat. It was Rogue, and without the trench coat on, her creamy shoulders exposed to daylight, she looked like some sort of dark, mysterious goddess. He watched as her long, shapely legs swung out of the car.  
  
Well, this was pleasing. If the Mohammed could not go to the mountain, then the mountain would just have to go to Mohammed. Remy's day began to look better, much better.  
  
Well, hoped ya'll liked! Again, I'm so sorry, Callian, but, as you see, mine really is different than yours! Really! And, remember, I got rid of Mercedes, and now Tabitha is here! I just don't want ya'll to get confused! Review! Love ^_^V Sparky 


	3. Trouble With Girls, Remy?

Hey people! I'm back! And guess what!? Now people who don't have accounts with FF.net can give reviews, i.e. anonymous people can say what they want to now! I finally figured out how to take off the 'no anonymous reviews', so all you wonderful people can tell me what you think of my story! ^_^  
  
Thank you everybody for reviewing! Seriously, though, I'm not trying to be all 'pity me', but I really didn't expect these many reviews so soon! I figured I would have this many after I had four or five posted! You guys are so awesome! However, to save time, I'm only going to respond to two people. Please don't think I don't appreciate ya'll if I don't respond to yours, I do. I'm just kinda lazy.  
  
Mercury Dream: I SO LOVE YOU AND YOUR STORIES! You are so awesome! Sorry, had to get that out *^_^* I agree, Carol should see the light (no pun intended) and realize Rogue had nothing, well, almost nothing, to do with her death. In time she will. Warning: there will plenty of squabbles between the two later on. Yeah, I felt so bad when I realized how close my story was to Callian's! I really didn't mean to. I hope that after reading the second chapter, no one will think I'm trying to copy her. I loved writing the part with Rogue and Amalie fighting! My sister and I are always arguing, and I wanted to incorporate that. And, yeah, there will be Rogue/Wanda friendship! I really like Wanda, and feel sorry about what her dad did. And, besides, I've read stories where the two are friends, and the stories were awesome. You're the only one who's said anything about getting rid of Mercedes. I guess people weren't quite used to her. If you want, after this story is done, I could write one with her in it. Don't worry, I won't tone Rogue down unless people tell me they don't like how I have her behaving. And, again, I agree, I don't particularly reading the ones where Rogue is all 'I'm so sad people can't touch me'. It grates on ones nerves after a while. And I'm sorta a smartass/badass type of girl, so that's how she going to be portrayed. Thank you again for reviewing! Love ya!  
  
ishandahalf: Don't worry, I love wacky people! In fact, I have enjoyed both of your reviews, they are funny! Yeah, being an experiment would suck. Heh heh heh, your gonna like this chapter! Rogue is going to give Remy a good dress down, one that he deserves! It should be funny, I hope. Preview: food and clothes don't go well together. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Love ya dahlin!  
  
Oh, by the way, since I know very little French, when there will be something in French, it's gonna be from one of those on-line translators. I know those things suck, but I do to (with French) so I gotta use it. No laughing at me if the conjugation is all funny and stuff. My German teacher always knows if we've used the online translator because of how bad it places the words! So, I guess you can laugh, but no ridiculing, please!!  
  
Okay, here we go. I take it you all didn't like Mercedes too much, so its Tabitha! Anyway, here we go with the third chapter! Love all!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rogue and Amalie walked into the school with mildly disinterested looks. Their school in Mississippi had been much bigger. Not to mention the fact that when Rogue and the Brotherhood had walked in directly after the X-Men, the halls had gone quiet. Apparently the people of Bayville weren't all that open to mutants yet.  
  
The bell rang shrilly, and Rogue and Amalie parted company with the Brotherhood, who had to go to class. Pyro cackled evilly when Amalie told them that she and Rogue had to go to see the Principal.  
  
"Have fun, pretty sheilas!"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head, dragging him down the halls toward their first period classroom. Amalie stuck her tongue out at him, and Rogue had to suppress a sigh.  
  
"Amalie, am Ah gonna have ta teach ya how ta act ya age again?" Rogue asked sarcastically as they walked slowly towards the principal's office.  
  
Glaring at her, Amalie shook her head, "Laghten up, Rogue! Ah'm just tryin' ta make the best o' our situation."  
  
The sigh she had been trying to hold back escaped, "Yeah, but that doesn' mean ta act lahke ya only two years old."  
  
"Ah beg ya pahdon! Ah happen ta be three, for ya in-fo-mation," Amalie said, holding up four fingers and crossing her violet eyes.  
  
Both girls started giggling at the sight Amalie made. They were still giggling when the reached the Principal's office. However, the stern look they received from the secretary did the exact opposite of its intention: it only made them laugh harder.  
  
"May I help you?" The secretary asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Rogue smiled seductively, sauntering up to the front desk, "Ya sure can, sugah. Tell Mista Kelly that Amalie an' Ah are here ta see 'im."  
  
Sputtering at the total lack of disrespect Rogue showed her, the secretary whirled around and stalked into the Principal's office. Amalie and Rogue laughed again.  
  
"Frigid bitch," Amalie snickered.  
  
"No sense a humor," Rogue agreed, her green eyes laughing and mocking. She and Amalie were the type of girls your mother warned you about. Bayville was in for a shock.  
  
The secretary came out, her lips formed into a thin line, "You may go in, young ladies. But don't you pull any of your freakish stunts, you hear me?"  
  
"Ah hear," Amalie said flippantly as she walked into Kelly's office, her hips swaying and her chin held high.  
  
"Have a good day," Rogue said in her best smartass voice, earning a glare from the tight lipped secretary as she closed the door behind her.  
  
In the center of the room, behind a large oak desk, sat a middle-aged looking man with brown hair and a very unprepossessing sort of look about him. When they entered, he looked up sharply at them, giving them a thorough, blunt look over. Rogue and Amalie gave him the same.  
  
"I expect no use of your unnatural powers here at my school. You will be immediately expelled if you so much as blow up one trash bin, along with your fellow.mutants. If I find out you are using your powers to cheat on school work, you will be suspended for one month. I want no foolish business. Lord knows we've all ready got enough bad publicity."  
  
By the time he had finished, Rogue and Amalie were both scowling darkly, not liking him one bit. Even Carol didn't seem to like him. Her only comment was Jackass.  
  
"Are ya done, Principal Kelly?" Amalie asked.  
  
Before he could begin another tirade about what would happen if they used their powers, Rogue slammed her fists onto his desks, fortunately not with all her might, or the desk would have been destroyed. She glowered forebodingly at him, then began her lecture.  
  
"First off, Principal, Ah don' much appreciate bein' told what Ah can an' can not do. Secon', it's just plain unfair of ya to expel all otha mutants if one o' us slips. Should that happen, howeva, ya gonna regret it. Thirdly, neither Ami, nor Ah have telepathic powa's, so we couln' cheat if we wanted ta. Don' ya dare even try ta bully us inta doin' things ya way, like ya've probably done with the X-Men, 'cause we don' give a rat's ass whetha or not we get expelled. Ya hear?"  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Kelly snarled, rising to stand in front of her.  
  
Rogue straightened, smiling maliciously, "Ah don' make threats, Principal. Ah make promises."  
  
The principal was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with fury, "I'm warning you girls, don't push me. I'm not afraid to expel you."  
  
"An' neitha are we, sugah," Amalie said, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, "We done nothin' ta anybody, dahlin', 'specially not ya. If ya expel us, its ya choice. Annoyin', but lahfe. But we ain't gonna let ya bully us aroun'. 'Specially not Roguey."  
  
There was silence for a moment as Kelly contemplated things. Both girls realized that he didn't want them there. The feeling was mutual. However, they all knew the ramifications of angering their boss, Magneto, whom Kelly knew full well they worked for.  
  
Finally, he sighed angrily and grabbed two sheets of paper off his desk, thrusting them roughly towards both girls. They smiled triumphantly, knowing they had won, and took the pieces of paper, their schedules, calmly.  
  
Rogue's schedule: First period: Chemistry with Mr. Skoog; Second period: A.P. English with Mrs. Vascholz-Anderson; Third period: AP World History with Mr. Emerson ; Fourth period: Human Behavior with Mrs. McKinney; Fifth period: German 2 with Mrs. Micheel I'm taking German, so Rogue and Amalie will too ^_^; and Sixth period: Algebra with Mr. Heidenreich. Rogue groaned, she hated math.  
  
Amalie's schedule: First period: A.P. English with Dr. Questad; Second period: US History with Mr. Selbie; Third period: Chemistry with Mr. Murray; Fourth period: Calligraphy with Mrs. McGarvie; Fifth period: German 2 with Micheel; and Sixth period: Algebra with Mrs. Hansen.  
  
Both girls had been taking French for so long that when they were Sophomores, they decided to take German instead, to broaden their horizons.  
  
As both girls walked out of the office, Rogue turned around with a 'kiss ass' smile and said, "Pleasah doin' business with ya." Then shut the door.  
  
They giggled as they heard what could have been a paperweight being thrown at the door.  
  
When they exited the office, they realized they would have to go to their separate classes. They gave each other a quick hug, for luck.  
  
"Don' go makin' any trouble, now," Amalie said, an impish gleam in her eyes.  
  
Pretending to be offended, Rogue gasped, "Me? Nevah! Whah, Ah'm insulted, sistah, that ya don' have any confidence in me."  
  
Amalie rolled her eyes, "Just try not ta punch any o' the guys who ogle ya this time."  
  
"Technically, Ah punched 'im cause he was makin' rude gesture's to ah lahdy an' he deserved ta be taught ah lesson," Rogue said innocently, smiling widely.  
  
"Yeah, an' he wound up in the hospital fo' three days!" Though Amalie couldn't help it, both started laughing when they remembered Jeremy.  
  
Soon after, they parted ways. Amalie went to the five hundred wing, and Rogue went to the eight hundred wing. Fortunately, this school, since it wasn't nearly so big as the others they had gone to before, had a cafeteria, both outside and inside, that could hold the entire school, thankfully giving both girls the ability to share a lunch time.  
  
It didn't take Rogue very long to find her science class, although she was tempted to just skip it. However, somehow, someway, Magneto would find out, and while Rogue didn't much care if he had a problem with her skipping classes or not, he would tell Mystique. The one time Mystique had caught her had been her last: it had not been a pretty scene. And Amalie had to help by giving the innocent reply: "She thought you wouldn't care." Needless to say, Rogue and Amalie had had a very good mud wrestling match that day.  
  
Lightly knocking on the door to the lab, Rogue straightened her coat and prepared for the worst. In her old school, her teachers hadn't much liked mutants.  
  
What teacher would like you anyway? You're a slut, Carol said as Rogue waited for the teacher to unlock the door.  
  
Please, Carol. Would ya please just shut up? Fo' Gawds sakes, this is mah first day heah, bug me latah, Rogue responded as the teacher came over.  
  
Rogue smiled thankfully when he opened the door, and the class went silent as she stepped in. She wasn't sure if it was because of how she dressed or if she was a mutant. Then, a thought struck, maybe they didn't know she was a mutant.  
  
"You must be the knew student, M-"  
  
"Rogue. Just call me Rogue," she interrupted before he said her full name. Hardly anybody knew it. She didn't even know why he did. Probably because of Mystique.  
  
He smiled vaguely at her, "Well, welcome to our class, Rogue. I'm Mr. Skoog. I assume you were taking Chemistry at your old school?"  
  
"Yes. Although, Ah was.ill fo' about fahve months, an' started school lahte. Ah'm ah bit behind the powa curve," She said as she held her all- purpose binder in front of her.  
  
Looking down, Mr. Skoog said, "Yes, yes. Well, we'll just have to fix that. We're only taking notes today, so you're lucky. You may have a seat in the back by Mr. Daniels."  
  
She smiled coyly at him as she walked to the back, "Thank ya, sugah."  
  
When Rogue reached the back, she realized that she was to sit by the dark skinned boy she had fought last night. Or rather, saw at the fight. He was the one Wanda apparently had a tendre for. Rogue smiled.  
  
"Well, hello, dahlin'! Fancy seein' ya heah. Ya the one Wanda is enamored with, raght?"  
  
He looked at her darkly, "Yeah, I'm Evan. Don't you be starting anything."  
  
Giving him the same look she had given her sister, Rogue shook her head, "Well, Ah nevah, sugah! If Ah remembah, ya'll approached us."  
  
"But Lance attacked first."  
  
"Listen, sugah, Ah ain't heah ta cause any problems. Ah'm just heah ta lahrn."  
  
Turning, he looked at her incredulously, "Then why did you attack Remy and Piotr?"  
  
"Because, he attacked me. Remy, that is. An' with Piotr, well, he was attackin' mah sistah, so Ah had ta help, ya ken? 'Sides, neithah of 'em are too badly hurt."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Dahlin', Ah only touched each fo' about three seconds. Any longah, an' yeah, they woulda been hurt. An' Ah think Ah'm worse fo' the weahr, cause now Ah got both boys runnin' around in mah head."  
  
He looked like he was about to say something, but Mr. Skoog began his lecture, so they stopped their conversation. Rogue smiled. It was obvious Evan Daniels still had questions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By lunch time, Rogue was practically fuming. She had to be careful, or other personalities would take control, but it was hard. Her green eyes were bright and clearly said 'Come near me and I will just have to hurt you.'  
  
She stalked over to the table where the Brotherhood, Pyro, and her sister sat at, her leather trench coat flapping around her legs. She didn't even bother to look where she was going.  
  
"Thaht cynical, hypatcritical, snahbish bitch!" Rogue growled as she slammed her books onto the table. They all looked up at her with surprise and fear. Well, all the boys looked up at her with fear. Amalie and Wanda looked up with question.  
  
"Which teachah?" Amalie asked.  
  
"Mah second period, Mrs. V-A. Did ya know she had the gahll ta cahll me ah mutant miscreant!? An' Ah don' even know her!"  
  
Amalie's eyebrows rose a good two inches and Wanda started giggling. Rogue continued to rant and rave about how much she hated that teacher until a smooth, Cajun voice sounded from behind her.  
  
"Le tort de quelque chose, chere?"*1  
  
Without turning around, Rogue said, "Aller à l'Enfer, le rat de marais."*2  
  
She felt his surprise when she answered him in perfect French, but he quickly recovered. Despite Amalie trying to warn him not to sit in front of her, Remy LeBeau could not resist, and he swung a lunch chair in front of Rogue's. The X-Men watched in amusement and apprehension from their table, as did the rest of the lunch room.  
  
"Ah, mon amour sait Français!"*3 He said in delight, his brown eyes (thanks to the image-inducer he wore on his wrist) bright with mischief.  
  
"Ah'm givin' ya three more seconds befo' Ah get nasty," Rogue snarled, "An' Ah ain't ya love."  
  
"Oh, mon coeur blessé! Mon amour, votre peirce de mots me! Me prendre à votre coeur et ne me relâche jamais ou je périrai véritablement du chagrin!"*4 By the time he was done, any person who was fluent enough in French was giggling, especially the girls. Unfortunately, its intended target was not giggling.  
  
"Are ya finished, swamp rat?" She asked, now smiling evilly and seductively, putting Remy on instant alert, however he nodded slowly. "Do ya really want me ta take ya near to mah heart? An' nevah release ya?"  
  
Now he was getting really nervous. Maybe he went a bit over board.  
  
"Voulez-vous que vous j'ait dit que je vous aimerai à jamais? Que vous toujours serez le mien? Voulez-vous m'embrasser et me tient et dépense l'éternité dans ma présence? Vous vraiment voulez que vous j'ait pris dans mes bras?"*5 Rogue leaned in as she said these things until Remy could feel her hot breath wreaking havoc on his ears. His thoughts were chasing each other around, and he knew he had died and gone to Heaven.  
  
"Vous fait?"*6  
  
Remy managed a nod at her huskily spoken question. Rogue's gloved hands were coming up his hard, solid chest and her right hand came to stroke his cheek like a lover would.  
  
Suddenly, a cold, very wet substance was poured all over him as Rogue abruptly stood up, and Pyro's spaghetti, which he had made super warm, came cascading onto his lap, which was even more painful, since he was a man and did have male.parts. Then, Rogue topped it off with a random piece of fruit on top of his wet hair. He looked up at her then, his brown, shaggy hair plastered to his forehead with white milk, his eyes wide and incredulous.  
  
"Next tahme, Mr. LeBeau, ya'll learn ya lesson an' leave me be when Ah want peace. Ah'm not gonna be one of ya toys, sir, so don' trah. Go back ta ya precious Bella. Ah'm sure she appreciates the 'milk an' spaghetti' tahpe. Although, ya do look maghty cute with that grape on ya head," Rogue smiled provocatively.  
  
Remy didn't even want to know how she knew of Bella, though he would ask later. No, he was just amazed at what she had done, "You know, chere, that dis means war."  
  
Rogue turned and, in a very alluring way, rubbed a gloved finger up and down her chin, "Yeah, Ah guess it does, sugah. Mah fosta motha, Irene, used ta say that mah sistah an' Ah would get M.A.D., which stands fo' mutual assured destruction. Ah look forward to our dealin's."  
  
There! Third chapter done! Took me forever! I've had the flu, so I've been knocked out cold for the better part of the week! I hate the flu! Mine was so bad that it hurt my back to a point where I couldn't even move my legs! It really hurt.  
  
Anyway, no laughing at the French! I know it sucks! Here's the translation anyway:  
  
"Something wrong, darling?" "Go to Hell, swamp rat." "Ah, my love knows French!" "Oh, my wounded heart! My love, your words pierce me! Take me to your heart and never release me or I shall truly perish from sorrow!" "Do you want me to tell you that I love you forever? That you will always be mine? Do you want to kiss me and hold me and spend eternity in my presence? Do you really want me to take you into my arms?" "Do you?"  
  
Well, there we go! Reviews are required ^_^! They make me happy. Yeah, so, tell me what you think! Was it too short? Did you not like? Well, yeah, just tell all! Buh bye! ^_^V Sparky  
  
Oh, P.S. there will be a lot of Carol in the next chapter! 


	4. IT part one

Hey everybody! Sparky's back! Sorry if its been a while, but I have two other stories posted, and had to work on them! Okay, as promised, there will be quite a bit of Carol/really bad memories in this chapter. IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT INTENSE! I'm just warning you guys now! Oh, and when I submit each chapter, it won't keep the italics I have in my story, so here's a little summary of what things mean:  
  
/.../ = thoughts  
  
~...~ = memories  
  
Okay, that should do it! Hope you guys like the chapter!  
  
Chapter Four Part1  
  
It had been three weeks since Rogue and Amalie had come to Bayville. Nothing overly exciting had happened, battle wise, that is. It was generally Magneto sending Rogue and Amalie to get something, the X-Men stop them, they go home, end of fight. However, school was more interesting.  
  
Turns out that Remy shares Rogue's last two periods. Ever since that day in the cafeteria, both had been out to nuke each other. Remy would do something to Rogue that would embarrass her, she would embarrass him twice as badly as the crime warranted, trying to press the idea that she wanted him to leave her alone. Unfortunately, he didn't seem inclined to acquiesce to her penchant, i.e., he didn't want to.  
  
Rogue sighed as she flopped down onto her bed. That boy was going to drive her crazy!  
  
/Really, I should think that you would be delighted to hop into his bed,/ Carol sneered, saying the first nasty thing in days.  
  
/Pleahse, Carol. Not now! Ah'm exausted!/ Rogue groaned, rolling over onto her stomach.  
  
Apparently, Carol wasn't in such a good mood today.  
  
/Well, you should be, after all that running around you did last night!/  
  
Magneto had sent Rogue and Lance to retrieve some data-chips from a science lab. They had, of course, been caught by the X-Men, which proceeded to go into another squabble. Rogue had ended up touching the red head, Jean Grey, and now Jean, Remy, and Piotr were all ganging up with Carol to annoy the crap out of her!  
  
/Fat lota good thaht did,/ Rogue said, too tired to argue with Carol.  
  
/Oh, too tired to be baited today? Well, I'll just have to try harder!/ Carol hissed.  
  
Rogue sighed again, /Who shoved a stick up ya ass?/  
  
/I don't have one anymore, remember?/ Carol snapped back, quieting Rogue.  
  
/How many times do I have ta tell ya thaht Ah'm sorry!/ Rogue said after a few moments.  
  
Carol refused to relent, /And what can "Sorry" do for me now, eh? If it isn't bad enough that I'm no longer in my own body, it's hellishly worse to be in the mind of my murderer!/  
  
/But Ah didn' kill ya!/ Rogue said softly, though she was fighting a losing battle. /Pleahse, pleahse, just be quiet!/  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as if Carol's voice was coming from all around her, and she was screaming, /Murderer! Liar! Deceiver! Backstabber! Thief! Evil!/  
  
Rogue cried out, and curled up in a ball, her hands pressing tightly to her forehead, screaming at Carol to stop. Every last personality she had ever absorbed joined in the fray, and it sounded like she was in a large auditorium full of angry people, all screaming at her. Memories she had tried to forget became clearer and all the more cruel.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She was back in her cell at the base. It was cold and wet, and people were screaming all around her. Fear flowed through her veins and she looked about her in terror.  
  
~End~  
  
"No, no, no," Rogue moaned, her head pounding.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They would come for her soon. Experiment 6. Six always had been her lucky number..  
  
One of the mutants had just been returned. She watched as they tossed her limp body into a cell close by. They seemed to find the most amusement torturing both her and the other unfortunate girl.  
  
Oh, no. It was her turn now. They especially loved to give her electric shock. It was all fun and games for them.  
  
Today would be worse, however. She knew that. She had heard them talking about it. About what they were going to do to her.  
  
~End~  
  
Rogue's breathing came out in fast, hard pants, and sweat began to bead on her forehead. She didn't want to remember this, she didn't want to remember what they did to her..  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It had always appeared to be a challenge for them, to figure out ways around her mutation. They had always loved it when they got near, their skin bared, and the fear of their touching sending her into screaming fits. They laughed. She didn't want them in her head.  
  
But now, they were tired of waiting. Their leader had said they could do anything they wanted to the Caged Ones, and she was a pretty little specimen, after all. They had grown tired of the other Caged Ones, they wanted her.  
  
The metal was cold and unrelenting as they attached the cuffs to her wrists. She knew she would get scars, could feel the blood oozing down as she fought against the bonds that held her to the table.  
  
They wore plastic, to protect themselves. They weren't meant to touch her! No! They couldn't do this!  
  
It hurt! It hurt so badly. They weren't gentle. They laughed and hollered. They touched her in places no woman should be touched. They used her.  
  
My pet. That's what he called her. He found great sport in making her cry. He had specifically requested to be the head worker with her. He was big, too big.  
  
~End~  
  
Tears flowed from Rogue's eyes. Her body shook and she rocked herself back and forth, back and forth. Anger and fear warred within her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They tossed her back into her cell. She was limp and could not move well. She had to get out of here. It was the only way.  
  
How long had she been in here? A week? A month? A year? It had been so long since she had last counted. There were no windows, she could not see the sun or the moon. It was all an endless cycle to her.  
  
They had made her touch that girl. She hadn't wanted to. She fought and screamed, but they were stronger. Carol. That was her name, Carol. She and Carol had been the favorites of them. They enjoyed hurting them the most.  
  
Well, Carol was no longer there. She was free. And yet she was just as trapped as before. And now she was stronger. Now she could fight them. Carol had lost her will to fight long ago. But she had not. She would be free. She would fly from here.  
  
"I want to fly. I want to fly. I want to fly from here! I will fly from here!"  
  
It was an endless chant. It was the only thing that kept her going.  
  
~End~  
  
Rogue was choking on her tears, and her body hurt, hurt so badly she could not move more than an inch.  
  
Something was happening. Something was changing within her. She was losing control. Rogue was slowly slipping. She was losing.  
  
Pain. She hurt. Why had Mystique sent her on that mission? Why had Mystique sent her to her doom? She was doing it for Mystique. She did it all for her mother. Mystique loved her. She would do whatever Mystique said. Rogue always did what Mystique said.  
  
Mother. Mother had done that to her. Rogue's mind was spinning, becoming dim, hatred and malice and all other sorts of awful things were flowing through her. Mystique had sent her on the mission. the mission to retrieve some missing data chip she needed. Mystique had sent her to the building where she had been caught by the Machines.  
  
Mystique. Mystique. Her mother.  
  
Anger roared through her. Whose, she did not know. Her own, perhaps? Carol Danvers'? Remy LeBeau's? Piotr Rasputin's? The red head, Jean Grey? Any of the other mutants Rogue had encountered and touched? Rogue felt her common sense being dulled, felt herself as a whole become merely a spectator in her own body. Revenge, that's all she wanted, revenge. What had brought this on? No, no, she couldn't think about that right now. Revenge, she wanted revenge.  
  
Rogue, or what was left of Rogue's personality, realized with horror that she no longer controlled her own body. IT was controlling her. IT was telling her what to do.  
  
IT floated off the bed. IT's eyes were no longer green, but glowing red. IT would take care of Rogue. IT would seek revenge.  
  
IT turned to the door and commanded it to open. Then IT glided slowly over to and out of the door, going down the hall, seeming almost ethereal in appearance. The host that held IT was naturally wraithlike at times, and IT enhanced that quality.  
  
A body came out of the room next to the host. Rogue watched as IT looked at the body, and realized that that was Amalie who had exited the room. She watched in horror as IT raised her hand.  
  
"Rogue? Wha's wrong, dahlin'?" Amalie asked. She wasn't prepared for IT, didn't realize what IT was going to do.  
  
She didn't even have time to scream. IT placed IT's hand upon her cheek, both bare. The energy flowed through IT, strengthening IT. Amalie fell to the floor, unconscious, and Rogue fought to control her body once again. But she could not. There was a soft voice that gently pushed her presence back, "Not now. I am taking care of you."  
  
IT went towards the stairs and began to float down them. There were voices coming from the kitchen, and IT went towards them. Wanda, Pietro, and Toad were all in there, arguing about something or another. Wanda noticed IT first.  
  
"Rogue? Are you okay?" She asked, coming close. She didn't realize what would happen either, none of them did.  
  
When she was within reach, IT placed the host's hand upon her cheek. Wanda's eyes widened, but she soon fell, her own energy going into IT. Pietro cried out in surprise, staring wide-eyed at his unconscious sister, and Toad sat there in stunned silence.  
  
IT went to them. Toad had no chance. IT touched Toad, absorbing him. Pietro ran, he would be harder for IT to get.  
  
"Father! Mystique! We've got a problem!" Pietro yelled when he got into the living room, where Mystique, Magneto, Pyro, Lance, and Fred were, talking about a new mission they were setting up.  
  
Magneto looked up as IT glided into the room, his silvery eyebrows raised in surprise. Mystique shot up out of her chair, concern clear in her yellow eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Magneto said.  
  
IT turned to Lance, who looked at her, gaping like an idiot. IT absorbed him. He offered no fight. Magneto seemed to realize that Rogue was not herself, and he brought the bar that held the curtains up around IT. That was like a fly to IT. IT was stronger.  
  
IT turned to Magneto as IT removed the bar. IT watched Magneto while touching and absorbing Fred. Mystique cried out in horror, but IT was quicker than she, and caught her before she could run. Pietro, too. Magneto was the only one standing.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"REVENGE." IT said. Magneto braced himself. What would happen next was unavoidable, and he knew it. IT touched him, and he fell. "IT DOES THIS FOR REVENGE."  
  
Okay, Part 1 done. I'm sorry if that was a bit freaky! But, remember, I did warn you, this chapter was going to be intense. Part 2 is going to be IT absorbing the X-Men. And, don't worry, IT will be fully explained later on. Let's just say that Rogue's mutation is changing and advancing.  
  
Don't worry, Part 2 should be up in a few days. ^_^V Sparky 


	5. IT part two

Buwahahahahahaha! I love it all! Now, be patient, students, for all shall be revealed in good time! He he, I'm evil, aren't I? IT isn't going to be fully explained until later chapters. An explanation might be in this chapter, I'm not sure, depends on how the chapter goes and where I feel like stopping it. =) So, here we go, oh, and Mercury Dream, Remy will, of course, be in this chapter, a major part, actually^_^!  
  
Chapter Four Part2  
  
IT glided away from the base, making IT's way to the Xavier mansion. Rogue was fighting desperately, trying to reclaim control. With all the new personalities within her now, it was getting more and more difficult to stay above them, where she could at least monitor what IT was doing. She feared that if IT touched anybody else, her personality would be shoved down with the rest.  
  
Of course, it didn't take long to get to the Xavier mansion, thanks to the newly absorbed Pietro. IT stared momentarily at the building, and Rogue foolishly thought that maybe IT had changed IT's mind. Of course, when did that ever happen? Maybe in some fan-fiction.  
  
Thanks to the powers IT had absorbed from Mystique, and the information that IT had gained with absorbing, IT knew the perfect disguise to get into the Xavier mansion: Pyro. Tabitha, Pyro's secret girlfriend, was sitting outside underneath one of the shady trees, lightly tossing one of her mini- bombs into the air. IT morphed into Pyro and walked over to where Tabitha would see IT.  
  
"Hello, Sheila!" IT called out, disguising IT's voice as well. Rogue groaned. From the few times she had met Tabitha, her opinion had not been a very nice one.  
  
Tabitha smiled brightly at the sight of Pyro, "Like, hi there, sexy! Wanna come in?"  
  
Rogue thought frantically, fighting now with even more fervor. The only reaction IT displayed was a slight grimace, nothing more.  
  
The stupid blond* waltzed right to the front gate, after looking around to make sure Summers or any of the other macho-X-men were around, then opened them. If she could have, Rogue would have hit the girl over the head for her stupidity. Did she really think Pyro would come to her in the open if there was imminent possibility for being caught?  
  
Rogue "watched" dispassionately as IT stepped onto the compound, IT's red eyes flashing when IT got within range of the unsuspecting mutant. Tabitha's own eyes widened, but it was too late for her to scream. IT placed a hand upon her cheek, and Tabitha was out for the count with a small groan. After her body had fallen limply to the floor, IT, using Jean Grey's powers, moved her body to a shady part of the lawn, where there was little to no chance of her being found before IT drained the entire school.  
  
After that chore had been done, IT morphed back into the Host body, and moved once more towards the school. Now that IT had touched a student, there would be little worry about trying to get in, though IT could have always morphed into one of the three the Host had all ready absorbed. With deadly calm, IT walked right up to the front door.  
  
Something happened that IT did not expect: the door opened, with the one called Remy LeBeau standing in the doorway. Rogue groaned. She prayed to God that IT didn't touch HIM again. One arrogant Cajun in her head was enough, but if you made him a larger piece, well, Rogue would just have to shoot herself.  
  
He smiled sexily, leaning against the doorframe, "Well, h'llo, p'tite. If de chere had wanted t' see Remy, she had b't t' call."  
  
Fortunately, IT seemed to realize that Rogue didn't want him touched again, and merely turned its eerie red eyes toward the annoying, but damned good looking, Cajun. Remy gasped, taking a step back. Even he could realize that something wasn't quite right.  
  
Rogue wanted to smack her own head when Remy charged a card.   
  
IT shook IT's head, "RESISTENCE IS FUTILE."*  
  
Once again, IT called upon one of the absorbed powers, Wanda's this time. With a small flick of the hand, IT had Remy trapped within a hex, and then all but flung him into a random closet, locking the door and creating a silence barrier (thanks to a mutant Rogue had touched some time ago) around it, making sure no one could rescue him. IT smiled coldly when IT detected Remy trying to get out. The chance of success was not high.  
  
Subsequent to the entrapment of Remy, IT moved along the corridors, touching any and every student that IT passed. Rogue was losing her grip on observer, falling back into the shadows. No matter how hard she tried, with each energy absorbed, Rogue slipped further and further away from the surface.  
  
"Like, hey! I know you! You're, like, in my math class!" A familiar voice said from behind.  
  
IT, now in full control of the Host body, turned slowly. The diminutive brunette behind IT gasped in horror when she saw IT.  
  
"Rogue!" She cried.  
  
With a cruel, calculating smile, IT glided to her. Kitty tried to phase through one of the walls, but she wasn't quick enough, and only got halfway before IT touched and absorbed her. If Rogue could see Kitty now, she would cringe, for the poor little brunette now hung flaccidly in the wall, one part of her body on one side, the other part on the other side. Kind of creepy.  
  
IT knew that there were merely a few mutants now that IT had not touched: the one called Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Spyke, and Xavier himself. Reaching out IT's senses, IT found them all in a large office looking room merely three corridors down. The spiteful sneer was back on IT's face as IT began to phase through walls, taking a short cut.  
  
"-and I think it would be wise if we take more precautions, especially now that they have new members. Look what that Rogue did to Jean!" A masculine voice said as IT got near to the room.  
  
"Calm down, Scott. It is unnecessary to get excited. We must think logically at the moment, and examine everything," a husky feminine voice replied.  
  
IT knew that the all-and-mighty Professor Xavier had detected IT's presence, as well as Wolverine.  
  
"You need not hide outside there, Rogue, you may come in," the Professor said evenly, not realizing that Rogue wasn't really Rogue at the moment.  
  
IT phased right through the wall to see the wide eyes of the occupants. With a hiss, Wolverine's claws came out, all ready on the alert, not liking the smell of the kid. Scott stood up, his hands going to his visor, glad now that he had come to talk to the Professor straight after the Danger Room. Storm moved to stand protectively by the Professor, as did Spyke and Nightcrawler.  
  
"RESISTENCE IS FUTILE."* IT stated ominously.  
  
"Who are ya, Stripes?" Wolverine hissed, glaring at her. IT smiled.  
  
"DOES THAT EXTRAORDINARY METAL RUN THROUGH YOUR ENTIRE BODY?"*  
  
With merely a thought, Wolverine's entire body was caught up, a look of surprise on his face. Storm cried out in horror, moving to help her love, but the Professor detained her.  
  
Logan knew that Mystique must have trained her with Magneto's powers just to spite him.  
  
Floating with a wraithlike quality, IT moved to stand in front of Logan, smiling coyly up at him as IT placed a slender hand upon his rough cheek. Logan's body went as limp as the other's had, and IT released him, letting his body fall unceremoniously to the floor. IT turned to Scott, who was about to blast IT, and blocked his weak attack easily, using Jean Grey's power.  
  
"YOU MUST THANK JEAN GREY FOR IT. THANK'S TO HER POWERS, IT HAS GOTTEN MUCH REVENGE," IT said caustically, making Scott roar in anger.  
  
Before IT could touch Scott, Nightcrawler teleported behind IT, hoping to catch IT off guard. But IT was smarter than he, and was prepared. Quickly turning, IT touched Nightcrawler before Nightcrawler could touch IT. His yellow eyes widened, but he, too, was soon unconscious.  
  
A spike, courtesy of Spyke himself, came hurtling towards IT, but that, too, was deftly blocked and destroyed. Without preamble, IT touched Scott, absorbing him, then letting him drop to the floor with the others. Spyke yelled in outrage, and rushed towards IT, which was rather foolish in retrospect, but expected. Spyke was soon down for the count.  
  
Now only Storm and the Professor remained awake. Storm was glaring fiercely at Rogue, and the Professor was looking at her with worried eyes. It was obvious Storm did not want to attack, or knew better than to attack, for it would easily be deflected. Both knew that what was going to happen was going to happen.  
  
"WHAT, NO MORE FIGHT LEFT?" IT taunted, "IT EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU. IT IS DISAPPOINTED."  
  
"Who are you?" The Professor asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"YOU ALL ASK SUCH FOOLISH QUESTIONS. IT DOES THIS FOR REVENGE. IT DOES THIS FOR THE HOST. IT MUST DO THIS. IT HAS NO CHOICE," IT answered, going to Storm, who braced herself for the touch.  
  
"What has happened to Rogue?"  
  
"THE HOST IS STRONG. WHAT IT DOES IS FOR THE HOST. THE HOST WILL UNDERSTAND. IT PROTECTS THE HOST. IT IS MERELY FOLLOWING ORDERS," IT replied as IT placed a hand upon the Professor's head. He slumped in his wheelchair, and IT smiled in satisfaction.  
  
All over the mansion, and the base, for that matter, everyone was either unconscious or trapped. IT had accomplished what IT was told to do, programmed to do. Bodies were strewn all over the place, and IT was careful not to step on them on IT's way out.  
  
However, when IT nearly reached the front gates, a weariness came upon IT. Blackness began to flood IT's eyes as IT felt ITself being pulled back. The voices of all that were absorbed were making a horrendous racket, it seemed. So many voices.  
  
IT sighed as IT slowly crumpled to the ground, a peaceful look stealing over IT's face as the red eyes faded to green. And then, unconsciousness claimed the now present Rogue, and all the others that were within her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voices were surrounding her, a beeping noise going off continually beside her. Where was she? A stiff, hospital-like blanket was on her, and she panicked.  
  
Oh no! Oh God no! She was back again! They were going to hurt her again! No!  
  
Rogue screamed and began to fight, fear pumping through her veins. Out, she had to get out!  
  
"No! NO! Pleahse! Don' touch meh! No! No! Don' hurt meh ahny more! Pleahse!" Rogue sobbed, still trying to fight.  
  
Hands were trying desperately to hold her down on the bed she was on, but to no avail. Her green eyes were wide, but they were glazed with tears and saw only shapes and fuzzy lights. Voices were trying to get her to listen, but she couldn't hear. She felt like a wild animal that was caged and was desperately trying to free herself.  
  
Suddenly, a low, masculine voice seemed to brake the sound barrier she had placed around herself.  
  
"Le calme, petit celui, calme. Je suis ici. Ne pas me craindre. Nous essayons de vous aider. Etre calme."*1  
  
The voice was soothing and peaceful, and Rogue's struggles began to slow.  
  
"Oui, mon chéri, je suis ici. S'il vous plaît, vous devez être calme. Nous voulons vous aider. Nous n'essayons pas de vous endommager. Tenir sur moi, me permettre d'est votre ancre. Ecoute ma voix."*2  
  
Rogue's breathing, while still heavy and labored, began to slow, and she whimpered, "Will ya truly help meh? Will ya stay wit' meh?"  
  
A strong, firm hand clasped hers, though its texture was different than regular, "Oui, mon amour, je resterai avec vous."*3  
  
The fear slowly left her body, and Rogue relaxed. Everything around her seemed to blur. She sighed softly, and her eyelids, so heavy now, drooped. Sleep finally clamed her.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~Flashback(kinda)~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Remy pounded on the door to the closet, screaming his head off. That damned little vixen! What was wrong with Rogue? Well, if nothing, there was soon something going to be wrong with her once he was done with the little shrew.  
  
After several minutes, he realized that all of his pounding was no use, and apparently nobody could hear him. He growled, his red-on-black eyes narrowed in frustration. A picture of Rogue right before she had locked him in this closet surfaced. At first, it seemed only a little odd that she would be coming to the Xavier mansion, but Remy was just hoping that maybe she'd decided to change sides. However, when she'd turned to look at him, her eyes completely red, he knew something was wrong. Her eyes were supposed to be green, such a beautiful green that he often dreamed about.  
  
He had been totally unprepared for her attack, though he should have been. After all, she was the enemy. But still, he had been completely distracted at the sight of her walking calmly up the steps of the Institute, and hadn't thought twice about opening the door, not even taking the time to consider why she was there in the first place. Oh no, he had to act like some little lovesick puppy and race to open the door for the Goddess that was Rogue.  
  
"How de mighty doth f'll," Remy muttered, leaning back against the wall of the closet. Pulling out a card and lighting it up, he glanced around, trying to figure out exactly where he was. The front closet. How nice.  
  
Remy didn't know how long it had been before he placed his hand back on the door, more of a random gesture than to check if he could open it. But, lo! When his weight settled upon the wooden entrance, it shifted ever so slightly, unlike before. With a small cry of joy, he rammed his fist into the door, and was satisfied when it burst open.  
  
That satisfaction soon left him when he took a look around. Bobby, Jaimie, Rahne, and Roberto were all unconscious in various places of the entranceway, and if he wasn't mistaken, he saw Kitty stuck in a wall, also unconscious. His eyes widened in horror, and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Merde."  
  
Walking over to Rahne, who happened to be nearest to him, he bent to check her pulse, just to make sure she was still alive, which she was, thank God. He moved on to Kitty, and winced at the grotesque picture she made. People weren't just supposed to be in the middle of walls, it just wasn't right.  
  
Placing a hand upon her shoulder, he gently tried to shake her awake, "Kitty? Remy wishes de petit te w'ke up now."  
  
She moaned softly, and slumped more out of the wall, but did not awaken. Remy caught the extra body parts quickly, and then thought of something. With a gentle tug, Remy was happy when he found out that he could pull Kitty all the way out of the wall. When she was fully out, he laid her softly onto the ground, and made his way through the mansion, finding everyone in the same state as Kitty and the others: unconscious.  
  
Even the Professor was unconscious.  
  
Remy quickly ran up to the man that had offered him a chance to get a better life, worry clear in his demon eyes. Fortunately for him, the Professor was obviously a very powerful man, and if Rogue had indeed touched them all, the affects of her mutation did not leave the Professor unconscious long.  
  
With a small groan, the Professor said, "Remy?"  
  
"Oui, Pr'fessor, it be Remy. Wha' happened?"  
  
The Professor shook his head, starting to regain his alertness, "Rogue. She came here. There was something wrong with her. I don't think it was really Rogue, actually."  
  
Remy grimaced again, "Remy knows dat, Pr'fessor. De petit locked Remy in a closet."  
  
He turned to Remy, "Really? Did she touch you?"  
  
"Non, Pr'fessor. Remy t'inks dat because de petit all ready touched Remy dat she didn' wan' te touch Remy 'gain."  
  
"That sounds reasonable," the Professor said, shaking his head, "If that is so, then I don't think we will find Piotr or Jean unconscious. Well, Piotr in any case."  
  
Jean was still unconscious from her encounter with Rogue last night.  
  
Again, Remy shook his head, "Non, Pr'fessor, Remy can' find de Ironman anywhere."  
  
"It appeared that Rogue contained Magneto's powers, which obviously means that whatever is controlling her attacked Magneto and his team as well. If this is true, which was proven with Logan, then I'm sure she somehow used that power to contain Piotr, as she contained you."  
  
"Cette fille est puissante puissante, le Professeur."*4 Remy said, shaking his head.  
  
The Professor nodded, "Now she is, and I believe that she has the possibility of becoming the strongest mutant alive."  
  
That didn't shock Remy too much, although it did make him uncomfortable. It was unsettling to think he had a major crush on one of the most powerful mutants alive who, at the moment, was being controlled by some unknown force.  
  
"Does de Pr'fessor know wha' is cont'lling de petit?" Remy asked.  
  
Professor Xavier shook his head, "No, I don't know. However, I don't think Rogue willingly allowed it entry. I think somehow that someone or something took control of her. I do know that she spent three months in one of Trask's bases."  
  
Every mutant alive knew about Trask, how much he hated them and how at every chance he would take them and torture them. Many did not come back, and if they did, they would be scarred forever. To think that Rogue was there and lasted three months- Remy shuddered. He had heard many horror stories about the man. There was no doubt in his mind that if Trask could somehow control Rogue, he would.  
  
A low growl came from the other side of the room, and the two men looked over to see Logan getting up and rubbing his head. It would be Logan to wake up next, obviously, since his mutation involved healing extremely quickly. The man looked very angry. When he saw Ororo unconscious on the ground, he cursed and ran to her side, picking her up into his arms.  
  
"When I get a hold of that kid-" Logan growled, his eyes dark and turbulent with anger.  
  
Xavier waved his hand to silence him, "I don't think that Rogue had anything to do with what happened today. After she had touched you, she talked with me. It appeared that she was under some sort of control, that it was not Rogue in her own body, but somebody, or something, else."  
  
"I still wanna go after her," Logan said gruffly.  
  
"At the moment, Logan, we need to get everybody together so we can help awaken them. Remy, would you go outside, please? I believe Tabitha is out there, and she is currently trying to wake up."  
  
"Do you know if de petit be out der?" Remy asked as he walked towards the door.  
  
The Professor shook his head, "Like Magneto, Rogue has either found some way to prevent me from entering her mind, or has absorbed enough power to build a block. Remember, she did touch me as well. It wouldn't be surprising if she could now block me as well as Magneto can."  
  
Remy nodded. That wouldn't surprise him.  
  
*^*^*  
  
He made his way outside to the front gate, where he saw a slim blond getting up, obviously shaky. All ready he could hear a flood of cursing coming from Tabitha, and he smiled. Evidently, Rogue hadn't absorbed her temper.  
  
"That bastard! How dare he knock me out! OOHH, when I get my hands on him!" Tabitha groaned, holding her aching head.  
  
Remy laughed, and she looked at him, then glared, "And why are you so damn cheerful?"  
  
"Because, de petit t'ink it be Pyro who knocked her out, when 't was 'ctually de fille Rogue who did de knockin'," Remy said glibly, annoying Tabitha even more until she realized what he said.  
  
"You mean, Pyro didn't knock me out? It was Rogue? But, I know it was him? How could she have knocked me out?"  
  
This caused Remy to pause and think, "Obviously, de petit musta touched dat Mystique, den Tabitha's Pyro. Smart as de petit is, she knew dat she wouldn' get in unless she l'ked like someone else."  
  
Tabitha growled, "Oooo, how dare she hurt my Pyro!" Little bombs appeared in her hands, and Remy took a step back.  
  
"Woah, petit! Non, non, you'll blow up de whole lawn! De Pr'fessor wants te see ya!" Remy said as he cautiously backed away, an 'eat-shit' type of smile on his muscular face.  
  
Fortunately, that seemed to bring Tabitha back, but still she smiled maniacally, "I can't wait until I get my hands on her. Boy, will she have to learn the Mexican hat dance!"  
  
Remy shook his head and watched bemusedly as Tabitha made her way back into the mansion, still mumbling to herself. She was one crazy femme, but Remy thought she was great. Besides, who else would go to all the wild parties with him?  
  
Turning, Remy began to look around some more, just making sure that he didn't miss anybody. A lump formed in his throat when he saw the prone figure of a certain brunette lying not ten feet away from the entrance gate. Quickly, he made his way over to Rogue, worry and anger conflicting in him. Part of Remy was all ready starting to tremble with fear that she was seriously hurt, while the other part was arguing that she had just done a really nasty thing to his friends, his family. However, logic decided to step in and remind the rest of his brain that she was under some influence, therefore not herself.  
  
When he reached Rogue, he gently kneeled down beside her. As luck would have it, she was wearing her black leather trench coat, so he was able to reach around her shoulders and gently draw her body to his. Remy looked down at her prone face, so innocent in repose, and wondered what exactly had happened to her at Trask's?  
  
All of a sudden, one lone tear escaped from her closed eyelid. The tear itself didn't worry him, it was what the tear was that scared the crap out of him. The tear was blood.  
  
With a sudden burst of energy, Remy jumped up, Rogue in his arms, and made for the mansion. Everybody was starting to wake up now, but most were still too groggy to realize that Remy was bringing back the person who had done this to all of them. He ran all the way to the office where the Professor was, unnerved at how light Rogue was.  
  
Apparently, his luck was running out. When he burst into the office, all of the occupants were awake, and with the exception of the Professor, all mad at Rogue.  
  
"What's going on!?" Scott cried when he saw his team mate bring in their enemy who had just attacked them.  
  
"De fille is hurt," Remy said simply.  
  
"Und you vish to halp her?" Kurt asked incredulously.  
  
The Professor silenced them all, "I don't believe Rogue was acting on her own when she attacked us. In fact, I doubt she even realized that she WAS attacking us. It is imperative that I care for her."  
  
Evan shook his head, "I don't think that is a good idea, Professor. She's our enemy."  
  
"Be that as it may, Evan, I think it is in our best interest as well as hers to help. If we can study her, we may find out what was controlling her. Or why she actually attacked us. We may even be able to convince her to come and join us. She does not seem like she works for Magneto because she wants to, but because she feels a sense of family duty. Remy, take her down to the Med Lab."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
All of them, meaning all those who were present in the office, eventually ended up down in the Med Lab with Remy and the Professor.  
  
Remy gently laid his precious burden onto one of the tables, and Ororo brought a sheet over to cover her with. The Professor had advised all that if they wished to touch her, they must use gloves, or what happened earlier would be repeated.  
  
Carefully, they removed her leather jacket, then Ororo removed her corset- shirt.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Dum dum dum! Oh, cliff hanger! What has Ro so freaked out!? Where is Piotr? Tune in next time for the next episode of "Days of Our Lives"! lol. Hm, I didn't really intend to end it there, but when I wrote it, I was like "oh, good ending!" So there this chapter ends! Wow, it was long, too! Okay, here are the little starry thingies:  
  
The first star: I don't mean to insult any blonds, I meant it like "well, she's stupid, but instead of saying 'Stupid Tabitha walked over', I used 'The stupid blond' because she is a blond. NO DISRESPECT INTENDED!  
  
Second and third: "Resistance is futile" is from Star Trek, and the "does that run through all your body" is obviously from the first X-Men movie.  
  
First translation: "Calm, small one, calm. I am here. Do not fear me. We are trying to help you. Be still."  
  
Second: "Yes, my darling, I am here. Please, you must be calm. We want to help you. We are trying not to hurt you. Hold on to me, let me be your anchor. Listen to my voice."  
  
Third: "Yes, my love, I will stay with you."  
  
Fourth: "That girl is mighty powerful, Professor."  
  
Okay, that should cover it! I hoped ya'll like the chapter! Wow, I didn't even expect to make it that long. I hope I didn't bore you guys! Gotta go! ^_^VSparky R&R 


	6. Oh My God

Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long! But I have had major writers block! It's horrible! I knew what was supposed to be in this chapter, but I couldn't put it to words! And, I got a new puppy! Part Chihuahua part Dachshund! She's only eight weeks old! So, I've been kinda busy with her, too. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!  
  
More Than a Woman Chapter Five  
  
The entire med-room was silent, besides the monitors beeping. Tension and horror were thick in the air.  
  
Remy found it hard to breathe as he looked down upon the unconscious Rogue, and it was obvious that Ororo was having the same difficulties.  
  
Covering Rogue's midsection and disappearing beneath her pants were thin scars. Most were small, but one ran from the bottom of her left breast to her right hip, still slightly pink, as if it had not been there long. On both of her wrists were scars that looked like she had worn some form of handcuff at one point. Silently, Logan turned Rogue over, so they could see her back. It, too, was covered in whip-like scars.  
  
"Mon Dieu," Remy said hoarsely, his chest tight, "Who did t'is to de fille?"  
  
Even Scott couldn't find any anger looking at Rogue's scarred body. Ro's eyes filled up with tears, and she put a trembling hand to her mouth. Logan went and stood beside her, rubbing her shoulders gently.  
  
"I have a feeling that-"  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Piotr and Amalie came running in. Amalie was extraordinarily pale, and Piotr didn't look all that happy either. Both Scott and Evan looked like they wanted to attack Amalie, but with a sharp look from the Professor, both held back.  
  
"Oh mah Gawd!" Amalie cried when she saw her sister, and ran over to her. "Oh Rogue, whah didn' ya tell meh it was this bahd?" Gently, Amalie pushed some of Rogue's silvery white bangs away from her forehead.  
  
The Professor nodded in acknowledgement of Piotr's presence, then turned to Amalie, "I take it she attacked you as well?"  
  
Amalie looked up with a sheepish smile, guilt in her pretty violet eyes, "Did she attahck ya'll as wehll?"  
  
Kurt nodded, "Ja, und it vasn't fun."  
  
The Acolyte looked down in shame, "Ah'm so sorry! Ah mean, Ah know we're enemies an' all, but whaht has jus' happened wasn' fair."  
  
"Who gave her these scars?" Ororo asked, lightly touching the longest one with her gloved hand.  
  
"Can' ya tell?" Amalie growled, her eyes darkening, "Ah thought ya'll knew she spehnt three months wit' Trask."  
  
"But surely he wouldn't." Evan said, looking back down at the pale figure on the bed.  
  
The Professor wheeled himself over to Amalie, "I want you to tell me exactly what happened to you today."  
  
Amalie nodded, "A'right. Wehll, Ah heard Rogue cryin', ya see, an' Ah was worried for her. Ah know very little of wha' happened ta her, but she's been havin' maghty awful nightmares lately. So, Ah wen' ta check on her, an' the next thin' Ah knew, she touched meh! When Ah woke up, Ah wen' downstairs ta see if she was still there, but all Ah found was mah entire team, includin' Mystique an' Magneto, unconscious, but no Rogue. Ah figured she might've come here, an' Ah beat all haste ta get here. Ah saw Piotr on th' way, an' he took me the rest of th' way. Pleahse, let meh take her bahck home."  
  
Xavier shook his head, "I'm afraid that isn't possible. According to you, she touched all of your team members, and I know she's touched all of mine. It is easily assumed that she has at the very least one hundred personalities running through her head at the moment. I wish to get them out, or Rogue will go insane."  
  
"Can ya get Carol out?" Amalie said hopefully.  
  
"Carol?" Remy asked from his place by Rogue's head.  
  
The red haired woman looked at them all in slight confusion, "Ya mean, ya'll don' know about Carol?" She looked uncomfortable now.  
  
"No, kid, why don't ya tell us," Logan said gruffly, his eyes never leaving the now squirming girl's face.  
  
"Rogue's gonna be mahd at meh, but oh wehll. If ya can help her, Ah would rather suffah her anger than th' torment she's been goin' through. Durin' her time at Trask's, he apparahntly made her touch anothah mutant, Carol Danvers, ta the point where Rogue completely ahbsorbed her. Carol is now lyin' comatose and her psyche is creatin' havoc in Rogue's brain."  
  
Everybody's eyes widened, even the Professor, when Amalie finished. Remy felt his eyes burn at the thought of how much pain Rogue went through, and cursed himself for it. He was Remy, the Prince of Thieves, not some lovesick puppy dog who cried at the thought of his lover's pain. And Rogue wasn't even his lover! Yet.  
  
"So, you are saying that Rogue has another personality in her brain that is full, not partial?" The Professor asked, to which Amalie nodded. "Well, this is amazing. What were Ms. Danvers' powers?"  
  
Amalie looked a little squeamish, "Invulnerability an' flaght."  
  
Rogue groaned from behind them, and everyone jumped, even Scott, and all gathered around her. Her head was rolling back and forth, and low moans were coming from her throat. Frankly, she looked awful, her skin pale and clammy, and deep circles underneath her closed eyes.  
  
"No, no, no, too mahny, too mahny. Can' handle this! Hurts, hurts reahl bahd! Help meh!" Rogue cried, her body once more going into convulsions.  
  
Remy softly cried out in fear, a very new experience for him. He held her hand tightly, and tried to hold her down. The Professor quickly positioned himself behind Rogue's head and placed his hands upon both sides of her skull.  
  
~*~*~Inside Rogue's Head~*~*~  
  
"Rogue? Rogue, can you hear me?" The Professor asked. Many voices were shouting at him, but none sounded like Rogue's. However, he recognized his once friend, Erik Lensher.  
  
"Erik? Is that you?" The Professor called. In front of him wavered the form of Magneto, solidifying quickly.  
  
Magneto bowed, "Hello, Charles. Are you trying to help Rogue?"  
  
The Professor nodded, "Yes. Do you have full understanding of who you are and where you are?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Magneto said, looking around the black space they were in, "I'm sorry about Rogue, I do not know what came over her."  
  
Xavier waved that off, "Do you know where her psyche is?"  
  
"At the moment, no," Magneto said, shaking his head, "I'm not close to her, therefore I am not guarding her psyche. However, if you call upon her sister, Mystique, or your student, Remy LeBeau, you might be able to get to her."  
  
His eyebrow's shot up, "Remy?"  
  
"M-hm, it appears your Gambit has quite the protective streak for Rogue," Magneto said dryly, giving Xavier a thin-lipped smile.  
  
"How do I call upon them? It is important that I get Rogue conscious to the front, and soon, or she will be lost."  
  
The master of metal nearly sneered at him, "Really, Charles, all you have to do is call. I would've thought you could have figured that out on your own." And with that, Magneto disappeared.  
  
"Remy! Remy, it's the Professor," he tried, "Will you come here?"  
  
A thick Cajun accent answered him, "Really, Prof'ssor, no need ta yell. Remy can hear ya jus' fine."  
  
Coming towards him was Remy, and following him closely was Amalie.and Rogue. Amalie's psyche looked suspiciously at Remy, but Rogue clung to him, her wide green eyes darting around everywhere.  
  
"Etre calme, petit celui, tout sera seulement l'amende,"*1 Remy said gently to Rogue, holding her gently, "Le Professeur souhaite vous aider."*2  
  
Rogue looked at him with wide eyes, "Are ya shure?"  
  
Remy nodded, smiling at her in a reassuring manner. Timidly, Rogue walked up to the Professor.  
  
"Ah'm reahl sorry, Professah Xavier, Ah didn' wan' ta attahck ya'll! Reahlly, Ah didn'! But Ah couldn' stop mahself!"  
  
The Professor nodded gently, "I know child, I know. Believe me, I understand your dilemma. It seems to me that something was taking over your mind."  
  
Rogue's emerald green eyes shimmered with tears, "Yeah, an' Ah know wha' happen'd."  
  
"What happened, Rogue?" The Professor asked, looking at her gently.  
  
Suddenly, she shook her head, "Ah ain't gonna tell ya, Professah, sorry. Nobody's gonna share mah shame."  
  
Remy quickly jumped in, "Petite, you can t'll Remy wh't happen'd to you, as well as de Prof'ssor."  
  
Still, she shook her head stubbornly, "No, Ah won' do it." Then, her psyche began to waver and disappear. Remy and the Professor both called out to stop her from retreating, but neither were able to stop her. Amalie glared at them.  
  
"Ya don' need ta tormen' her lahke thaht! 'Onestly, ya should beh ashahmed of yaself, Professah. If she doesn' wanna tell us wha' happen'd, then we shouldn' press her," Amalie said severly.  
  
The Professor sighed, "I'm sorry. However, I am here to help, and I need to be able to help Rogue push all the psyche's back, so she can reemerge. Do both of you think you can help me with that?"  
  
Both Remy and Amalie nodded as they, too, disappeared, Amalie still looking at the Professor angrily. A very familiar voice spoke up from somewhere behind him.  
  
"I, too, shall help," the Professor's psyche said calmly.  
  
Xavier had nearly forgotten she had touched him as well. He nodded and began to withdraw from Rogue's mind.  
  
~*~*~Exit Rogue's mind~*~*~  
  
The Professor sighed as he came back into his own body, then slowly opened his eyes. All around him peered nervous faces, all awaiting anxiously what he would say. Calmly, he smiled at them.  
  
"Rogue has many psyche's within her right now, and she, personally, is withdrawing. If she is not able to push the psyche's back into a corner of her mind, she will never resurface. However, several of the psyche's she has absorbed, including mine, are going to try to help push everybody back. Scott, yours is making a particularly loud fuss," the Professor teased, causing said mutant to blush in embarrassment.  
  
Remy looked at him apprehensively, "But de chere w'll be a'right, Prof'ssor?"  
  
Amalie added her question, "Ya'll beh able ta help her, raght?"  
  
Xavier smiled again, "Yes, do not worry. I'm certain, in time, the psyche's will merely take a corner of her mind, not all of it. I doubt I'll need to help, though, for several of the psyche's are being very helpful."  
  
"Did ya... did ya meeht Carol?" Amalie asked hesitantly.  
  
He shook his head, "No, I did not."  
  
She looked visibly relieved, "Ah'm surprahsed. Thaht chienne is one mean thang."  
  
Looking at her sympathetically, the Professor began to usher everybody out of the med room, "Come now, everyone. Rogue needs to rest."  
  
The Acolyte stopped suddenly, a grimace on her pale features, "Ah'm sorry, Professah, but Magneto tol' meh ta brin' Rogue straight bahck."  
  
The whole room burst into talking, all rejecting the idea that Rogue leave the building, each for their own reasons. With a raised hand, the Professor effectively silenced them all.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise."  
  
Amalie nodded, "Ah know, but Magneto was verah... firm abou' this. She has ta come bahck."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*  
  
Sorry it took me so long, guys! I've been really busy and my computer has been fizzing out and things like that! Not much of a cliff hanger, but I couldn't really think of a good one to end it on! Review! Sparky 


	7. Sorry, folks! Here's chapter six transla...

Hey everybody! This probably is really weird, but, hey, I'm nitpicky. I realized (after I posted, of course) that I had forgotten to translate the French in my story! I'm like, "Duh Sparky! How is anybody gonna know what dear sweet Remy said if ya don't translate it!" So, I'm sorry if I confused everybody! Here they are:  
  
1: "Be still, small one, everything will be just fine."  
  
2: "The Professor wishes to help you."  
  
Sorry! I didn't mean to forget them, but I was real tired, and didn't even notice when I reread it. Sorry sorry sorry! That should do it! See ya'll later! (Like, after I throw this computer out the window and squeal in happiness as it breaks in the ice!) ^_^ Sparky 


	8. Breaking the Habit

Hello my friends! I am back! You know, I really should be updating my other stories, but I can't seem to stop with this one at the moment, so ya'll X- Men fans are lucky!  
  
By the way, I have a new second-favorite X-Men (Romy pairing is always the first favorite): Emma Frost! I love her! I know, technically she is from the Generation X series of X-Men, but screw it, it's my fanfiction, and I'm gonna work her in! If ya'll don't know her powers, here they are: she's a high (very high, higher than Jean but not higher than Xavier) telepathic, though she doesn't have much telekinesis, and can fly. Not only that, but she can turn her skin into diamonds! (Well, really her whole skin is one big diamond, and she can't use her telepathic powers in that form.) I'm introducing her into this story because I have a little side story to this in the works that will involve her and a love interest that has never been thought of before (and believe you me, I ain't lying! Nobody would have thought of this pairing!) But, that story won't come out for awhile, so just enjoy this one and Emma, who's going to come a bit later ^_^  
  
Okay, I think we can all remember what happened in the last chapter! Here we go with this one!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Rogue sat in her room, looking out the window in a daze. It had been three days since she had woken up back at Magneto's place, and apparently she had been sleeping long before that. She remembered very little, other than knowing subconsciously that she had attacked pretty much every mutant she knew.  
  
Every one she saw seemed to be walking on eggshells around her. She knew they didn't know exactly how to treat her, and she understood. Sometimes, when she was just sitting and doing nothing, she would have odd flashbacks of what she had done, and she knew that she had gone crazy. Fortunately, the psyches weren't bothering her overmuch. However, Carol had been suspiciously silent for quite a while now, and Rogue was becoming worried. It wasn't that she wanted to speak to Carol, oh no, but she was worried that Carol was planning something, like some sort of psyche resurrection that would take over her body again.  
  
At the moment, Rogue was fighting a bout of self-hatred. She couldn't believe that she had attacked everybody, especially her own sister. But the worst of it: she now had memories that she didn't want. I.E.: Mystique's. She was one seriously messed up woman. But the worst of it was, Mystique had a biological son that she hadn't told Amalie and Rogue about. And that son was currently under Professor Xavier's care.  
  
Rogue thought about the blue, fuzzy elf that she often fought. She had never once thought that he could possibly be her brother. Although, since he was blue, and Mystique was blue, she could have put two and two together. Now, the primary thing Rogue worried about was how to tell Amalie that they had a brother, even if only through adoption. And, of course, the next time the X-Men and the Acolytes came into contact.  
  
Reaching over, Rogue turned up her stereo, Linkin Park* blaring out of the speakers. Her favorite song, the one she always identified with, came up on the track:  
  
**Memories consume like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again You all assume, I'm safe in my room Unless I try to start again...  
  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit... Tonight...  
  
Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again... I hurt much more, than any time before, I have no options left again...  
  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit... Tonight...  
  
I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at fault I'll never fight again And this is how it ends...  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit... Tonight... **  
  
Rogue's eyes closed and she felt, for a time, peace. For some people, getting rid of their anger and pain involved hitting something, or screaming at somebody, or even talking to a therapist. For Rogue, relaxing was listening to someone else screaming and raving. She loved hard rock music, like Linkin Park, P.O.D., Godsmack, and Evanescence. It all helped.  
  
Sighing, Rogue turned off her music and stood up, stretching like a cat. It was raining out, so she knew she couldn't go outside, and it was Saturday, so no school. Not like she had been going these past few days...  
  
In the end, Rogue decided to take a nice, long shower. She was glad she didn't live at the Xavier Institute, where she would have to fight for a chance at the restroom. Since her sister, Wanda, and herself were the only females on the Acolyte team, minus Mystique, they each had their own restrooms. Smiling smugly as she thought of Miss "I've got a stick so far up my ass I walk funny" Jean Gray fighting for the restroom with Miss "Like, Omigod! I should have, like, so thought of that if I had, like, half a brain" Kitty Pryde*, Rogue's mood lightened considerably.  
  
When she was underneath the water, Rogue turned it up to full blast, enjoying the pain she felt when she hot water slammed into her body. She wasn't by nature a masochist, but the pain of the water was nothing considered to the pain she was feeling lately in her head and heart. She grabbed her jasmine smelling shampoo and savagely attacked her hair, the bubbles falling into her open eyes. Then, she scrubbed herself sore with her similarly scented body-wash.  
  
She was about to sit back and enjoy the water when a timid knock broke her from her reverie. Turning, she quickly scanned her room (something she would have to thank Jean for if she ever decided to thank the goody two- shoes for anything) and found Amalie standing nervously outside. Her chest tightened at the though of how her sister must be feeling at the moment.  
  
"Come in!" Rogue called out, sticking her wet head out of the shower curtain.  
  
Her red-headed sister came in anxiously, her violet eyes worried, and Rogue sensed it wasn't just about talking with her. She tilted her head in silent question, waiting for Amalie to speak.  
  
"Xavier's her', dahlin'. He want's ta... ta speak wit' ya, if ya willin'," she said, nervously playing with the edge of her shirt.  
  
Rogue sighed, and closed her eyes. "Ah guess Ah owe 'im tha courtesy. A'right, tell 'im Ah'll be raght there."  
  
Amalie nodded quickly and beat a hasty retreat, conveying the idea that she hadn't told Rogue everything. Sighing again, Rogue turned off the water and stepped carefully out of the shower, water running in rivulets down her lean body. Quickly, she toweled off, then shrugged into her dark green terrycloth robe, her two-toned hair clinging to her face.  
  
With one last moan of regret that she had to leave her safe-haven, Rogue exited her room and made her way to the bases make-shift living room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In all appearance's, Remy LeBeau looked perfectly calm sitting next to Professor Xavier in Magneto's residence. However, those who knew him well knew that Remy was extremely nervous. Not only being in his nemesis' domain, but also about finding out how Rogue was.  
  
When the Professor had finally conceded to letting Amalie taking the unconscious Rogue back to Magneto, he had been furious. All of his protective instincts had kicked in and he lived up to his name as the Ragun' Cajun. Only not because he was so flirtatious and outgoing. It took Logan to threaten to skewer him with his claws to finally get Remy to shut up.  
  
Which also lead to the thoughts of why he was so attached to Rogue.  
  
All of his life, he had never been a one woman man. He had always been the flirtatious play boy, going after seductive blue-eyed blonds, not mysterious brunettes with serious attitude. But ever since he had met Rogue, he had stopped most of his flirting and had put all of his attentions onto getting her. He supposed it was true: we want what we can't have. Remy had all ready started to think of Rogue as his, and now all he needed to do was make it true. Maybe after he dated her for a while he would finally get her out of his system... Now, if only he could get himself to do less teasing flirtation and more romanticizing.  
  
However, he was seriously worried about her at the moment and was about to start blowing things up if he didn't see her in one piece. The Professor didn't appear to observe his agitation, but Jean, Kurt, Piotr, and Scott (though he was sure about Cyke) were all glaring at him, annoyed by his constant fidgeting.  
  
That was when Rogue came into the room in a bathrobe loosely tied, her sleek legs shiny and smooth, and her hair in a wet curtain about her head.  
  
Every last man in that room (minus Magneto and Xavier, of course) had their jaws around their ankles at the sight of Rogue looking so sexy, especially after what had just happened not one week ago. Her green eyes, however, showed her weariness and wariness. Also her surprise. Apparently she didn't know that more than just the Professor was there.  
  
"Ah didn' know tha' the whole teahm was gonna be her'," she said, her husky voice slightly scratchy, as if she had a sore throat. Remy practically melted into a puddle before her feet. Of course, that was the exact moment she chose to look at him, and when she did, her smoky eyes, the color of her robe, seemed to become pensive and amused at the same time.  
  
Xavier nodded in acknowledgement to her, "Hello, Rogue. We've come to check up on you and make sure you were all right."  
  
Her eyes became hooded, then, "Tha's maghty nice of ya, Professa. But whah else are ya her'?"  
  
Remy decided to speak up at that moment, "Surely de petit w'll not t'ink dat Xavier have some m'tive behind dis?"  
  
Her gaze slid slowly to his, then to Magneto's, "Whah is he her', sir?"  
  
Pietro and Lance, both of them glaring at the X-Men, stood up and went to stand in front of her in a protective manner, followed closely by Wanda and Amalie. None of them trusted the X-Men. Mystique smiled approvingly of their protection of Rogue, but said nothing. Fred and Toad were eyeing the X-Men with annoyance.  
  
"I believe they wish to talk with you about your time with Mr. Trask," Magneto said calmly, looking at Rogue.  
  
She inhaled sharply, her eyes widening ever so slightly, and the X-Men were practically sitting on the edge of their chairs, prepared to fight her if she attacked. Then, her eyes became hooded once more as she looked at them coolly.  
  
"Whah do ya wanna know?" She asked curtly.  
  
Jean looked at her gently, "We wish to know so that we can help you and prevent what happened to you from happening to anybody else."  
  
Rogue practically sneered at her, "We all know wha' ya want, li'l Miss World Peahce. But tha' ain't good enough've a reason for me ta tell ya'll wha' happened."  
  
The telepath looked affronted, and Wanda snickered. Scott looked like he was about to blast Rogue for insulting his girlfriend. Remy grinned boyishly. Rogue was all right.  
  
Suddenly, Rogue saw Kurt, and she froze. Remy could feel her conflicting emotions with his empathy, and he wondered about it. Xavier's eyebrow's rose, as if he knew something of what she was thinking. Kurt looked like a blue deer caught in the headlights.  
  
Mystique jumped up, her yellow eyes suddenly nervous, and she said, "Well, I don't think Rogue wants to talk about it. Why don't you and Amalie go upstairs, dear!"  
  
The Master of Magnetism smiled coldly at his companion, but said nothing. It was obvious to Remy that something was going on here that involved Rogue, Mystique, and his blue and fuzzy friend. Then, something seemed to click within him.  
  
Kurt had never told them about his mother, only that she was an international terrorist. Kurt was blue with yellow eyes. Mystique was blue with yellow eyes. Rogue was Mystique's adopted daughter, along with Amalie... Rogue and Amalie were Kurt's sisters and Mystique was his mother!  
  
With that revelation prevalent in Remy's mind, he turned his demon eyes upon Rogue, wide with amazement. But, they quickly became wide with lust when he saw the gap in her robe. All thoughts of Kurt and his relations fled his mind at the sight of her chest so exposed, and he was sure he was drooling.  
  
Amalie looked uncertain about why she should go up, but Rogue just nodded stiffly to the X-Men and left the room, dragging her sister with her. Remy's mind was still in a daze, the sight of her glued permanently in his mind.  
  
"Do you think, Magneto, that Rogue would permit me to enter her mind again to look at the memories?" Xavier asked, bringing Remy back to the situation.  
  
"I doubt it, but you may always ask."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go. Not much of a cliff hanger. But the ending of the next chapter will be a definite cliffy, so for all you cliffy lovers, one is coming! ^~^  
  
All right, the Linkin Park song was "Breaking the Habit" on their Meteora CD. It's one of my favorite songs, so I just had to use it!  
  
Oh, I have nothing against Kitty, although I don't like Jean very much. However, at the moment, Rogue doesn't like Kitty very much so she's not going to be thinking very nice things about her. But don't worry, they will get to be friends!  
  
Allrighty then, review! See ya next chapter! ^_^ Sparky 


	9. Interesting New Information

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm so sorry about the long delay! I don't really believe in excuses, but needless to say, here are mine: one, I've been in Germany for the past month and a half, and two, my other friggin' computer broke down, and it had my chapter that I had prepared on it! There is no way that this story is being discontinued, if anybody worried about that! I've all ready got the sequel started and I absolutely have to finish this one, although it won't be for quite a while.  
  
Anyway, here we go, ladies and gentlemen! My long awaited next chapter! (Well, hopefully it was long awaited... ).  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Rogue sat on the roof of the Brotherhood's house for a long while, looking silently out at the stars. It was a Sunday night, and she was dreading having to go to school the next day. Facing the humans would be easy, facing the other mutants, specifically Xavier's students, would not be. Xavier had requested to look in her head once more, but Rogue had declined. Her memories were her own, and since she was fighting to keep the memories of a crap load of other mutants at bay, she didn't want to have to relive her horrible ones. Stick-up-his-ass Cyclops had not been to happy when she refused him.  
  
But, then again, Scott Summers just didn't like her much anyway. So anything she had done or would do in the future wouldn't please him anyway. Ever since she had first absorbed Jean, he had been just a little bitchy with her.  
  
_A little?_ Rogue thought sarcastically, _He's been down raght nasteh wit' meh_. And she didn't blame him. She wasn't too pleased with herself at the moment either.  
  
What had Trask made her do? She was certain now he had something to do with her going absolutely crazy and absorbing every mutant in the vicinity. Even the sainted Professor Xavier was not spared from her attack.  
  
Something niggled at the back of her memory. Something that had happened shortly after she had absorbed Carol. But she couldn't quite remember what had happened.  
  
_Wasn't absorbing me enough for you? Now your trying to remember something else?_ Carol sneered, speaking to Rogue for the first time in a week.  
  
_Ah was wonderin' when ya were gonna raise ya ugleh head_, Rogue responded, sighing in exasperation. _An', fo' de lahst tahme, it wasn' mah fault_!  
  
Carol was silent for a moment, before she snarled, _But the product is still the same! I'm stuck in a criminals head for the rest of your miserable life!_

_Well, gee, Ah love ya, too_, Rogue answered.  
  
There was another moment of silence, then Rogue sighed mentally to let Carol know that she meant business. _Please, Carol, Ah need ya ta help meh. Trask did somethin' ta meh, somethin' thaht made meh go crazeh. Do ya know what he did_?  
  
She thought Carol wouldn't answer, because she was silent for so long.  
  
_That was why I haven't been deigning you with my presence for so long. I've been going through your body, trying to-  
_  
_You can do tha'!? _Rogue asked in amazement.  
  
_Yes, and don't interrupt me, for I won't tell you again! Now, as I was saying, I was searching through your body, trying to find whatever was making you psychobitch, though, in my opinion, I thought that you had just finally snapped and decided to absorb everyone like you did me. Imagine my surprise when I got to the back of your neck, just at the bottom of your brain, and found a very alien thing in your body-  
_  
_Alien as in UFO?_ Rogue interrupted again, partly just to make Carol angry, and partly out of worry and curiosity.  
  
Carol growled at her, _No, dipshit, as in something that is alien to a human beings body, such as a small computer chip attached to your cerebrum! It is of my opinion that Trask put that there when you were unconscious and set it to go off at some point in time and absorb any and every mutant you could! Of course, he would have the activate button and a fail-safe button. When I got too close to the device, it quite firmly got rid of me, another reason I did not talk to you._  
  
_Mah god, it can do thaht? Maybe it ain't so bad...  
_  
_Rogue! Would you please pay attention! If Trask put that in you to get the powers of other mutants in your system, that means he obviously is expecting to collect them! Do you see what I mean!?_ Carol actually sounded worried.  
  
The gothic mutant was silent for a moment, digesting it all in. _Yo're raght, ya know. He's prob'bly gonna come callin' some day.  
_  
Again there was silence as both girls considered this fact. Neither one of them was filled with joy over the prospect of seeing Trask again.  
  
_Do ya know how he's gonna come an' get it? O' if he can use tha chip in mah brain to chanel o' whatevah?  
_  
If she could have, Carol would have shaken her head, _No, all I know is that it is there. I don't even know how it works. The bloody thing wouldn't let me look at it close enough. However, since I've had nothing to do, I reviewed some of your memories-  
_  
_Hey!_  
  
_-and I found something rather interesting. Because you were drugged at the time, a particular memory of the time in Area 51 is in the deep recesses of your mind, and thus inaccessible without some outside help. What I found was... interesting, to say the least.  
  
Sugah, you ain't makin' any sense.  
_  
Carol didn't respond for a moment, as if she was deciding what to say, _The memory is still fuzzy, and I need more time to analyze it. I'll tell you more later._

_Carol! Carol! Wait a damn minute_! But Carol had all ready faded back into the swirling mass of identities and it was clear she wasn't going to respond or talk anymore.  
  
"Curse ya, Carol, Ah wasn' finished yet," Rogue hissed, banging her hand on the roof of the shack she and the Brotherhood lived in. Magneto didn't let her and the others live in his fancy base, so she was stuck there for a while.  
  
The house shook from the force of the blow, and Rogue couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips at the angry shouting from within.  
  
"ROGUE!!!!!!"  
  
Monday dawned way too bright and way too early for Rogue to really appreciate it. She had stumbled into bed sometime between one and two, and had instantly fallen into a restless slumber, plagued by dreams and memories that were not her own. She had tried, after she had woken up, not to pay much attention and dig into the lives of the other mutants, but some of them just wouldn't leave her alone!  
  
Now it was six thirty in the morning, and she had to be at school by seven. Glaring at the offending the alarm clock that was beeping way too loudly, she crushed the evil demon and smirked triumphantly at its demolished remains.  
  
"Rogue: one; alarm clock: gone forever!" Rogue said sinisterly. She had never, ever been a morning person. In fact, it was of her opinion that mornings should just be completely banished, never again to annoy the good people of the earth. Well, at least the good mutants of the earth. She didn't give a rat's ass whether or not humans liked the mornings.  
  
She knew her sister was coming before the black hole appeared in the wall and her sister walked through. Amalie looked at her nervously. None of the Brotherhood had been too comfortable around her since the Incident, as she called it.  
  
When Amalie looked at the destroyed alarm clock sitting rather pitifully on the nightstand next to her sisters bed, she sighed, "Rogue, Ah swear, we're gonna spend a fohtune just bahin' ya a new clock! Do ya have ta destroy 'em?"  
  
Rogue gave her sister a dry look, "Do they have ta beh so annoyin'?"  
  
Amalie shook her head and smiled, the first Rogue had seen in several days from her red headed sister. Today, apparently, Amalie was going for a more somber look. Black jeans, black turtle neck sweater, and big black combat boots. Rogue raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What? Ah didn' feel lahke puttin' on tha ritz, tha's all," Amalie explained.  
  
"Whatevah. Ah need ta get dressed. Scoot," Rogue responded as she rolled out of bed. She hadn't even bothered to put on any pajamas. She just took off her clothes and slept in her bra and underwear. She did that all the time.  
  
Amalie nodded and disappeared through the floor, obviously going down to the kitchen, which was the room directly below Rogues. Said mutant stood up and stretched lazily, much in the way a feline would do. Running a hand roughly through her hair, making it look disheveled and extremely sexy, Rogue decided to fall back on the only thing that would make her feel secure today: her haughty sex appeal.  
  
Going to her closet, Rogue skimmed through her clothing, skipping all of her black leather pants completely and going for her black leather mini- skirt. Once she had poured herself into that, Rogue picked up her red leather corset, fingering the black binding wrapping around it lovingly. After she had strapped herself into that, Rogue picked up the piece de résistance: thigh high black leather boots that tied all the way to the top. With their stiletto heels and form fitting casings, they were a sure kill, of men's hearts, that is.  
  
Sauntering over to her vanity, Rogue applied her siren's make up, finishing the look of the untouchable sex goddess with her ruby red lipstick, leather gloves and leather trench coat. She knew any one with half a brain would recognize what she was doing; hiding her insecurities behind sexual allure, but hopefully her outfit would make any male lose that half of his brain. Of course, the women would be harder to trick. But since out of all the girls in Bayville, Wanda and Amalie were the only two who liked her, she didn't really think any other girl would pay much attention to her.  
  
Declaring herself done and ready for the day, Rogue sashayed out of her room, and gave a wicked smile to Pietro, standing in the doorway across from her, who nearly wet himself when she exited. Well, that was one male she wouldn't have to worry about.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, she knocked off another few guys: Lance dropped the jelly when he saw her, Fred's jaw dropped to the floor, and Toad slammed into a wall because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Wanda looked at her with a dark, questioning look, and Amalie regarded her sadly.  
  
"This get up won' get ya outta trouble, dahlin'," Amalie said softly.  
  
With a flip of her hair, Rogue just smiled, "Maybeh not, but it shure will delah it. Ah'm not too hungry, so Ah'll jus' head on ta school."  
  
Nobody said anything as she left the room, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she walked towards and then out the door. Though Rogue could have merely teleported the distance to school, she decided she wanted to drive. She loved her car like it was her baby.  
  
As she drove to school, Rogue relished the wind rushing through her hair. The voices had quieted now, and she could control the memories now that she was awake.  
  
Upon reaching Bayville High, Rogue felt a moment of indecision. It would be so easy just to drive right on by the school and play hookie for the day. However, that would be admitting defeat. And if there was one thing that Rogue wasn't, it was a quitter. With her jaw set, Rogue turned into the parking lot and drove to her reserved spot.  
  
Damnit! Rogue cried mentally as the Xavier students parked right next to her, their big Hummer dwarfing her little convertible. They all piled out, laughing and giggling, and Rogue wanted to smack them. Apparently, they hadn't noticed her yet. When Remy LeBeau came over, his motorcycle helmet still in his arms, they still hadn't noticed her, all of them standing around their car and chatting amiably.  
  
Well, now o' nevah, sugah, Rogue thought, opening the car door.  
  
Remy LeBeau nearly had a double coronary when he saw the slender, sexy-as- hell booted leg exit the sleek little car. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and the temperature around him seemed to hit a thousand degrees around him as the slender, leather-glad temptress glided out of the car. He felt his mouth go completely dry as his eyes raked over the extremely tight fitting corset, tiny skirt, and exceptionally large boots that clung to Rogue's body.  
  
His mouth moved but no sound seemed able to come out. His behavior caught the attention of the other X-Men and they turned to see what he was staring at. They seemed to suffer the same reaction, most specifically the men.  
  
"Good mornin', ya'll," Rogue said gruffly, obviously bracing herself for a fight. When nobody seemed inclined to attack her, the stiffness in her shoulders loosened ever so slightly. With a curt nod, Rogue turned around and glided off, her trench coat billowing out behind her.  
  
They stared at her for a long time before Jean, finally recovered, spoke up.  
  
"My God..."  
  
Kitty's eyes were wide, and it was obvious she had not been exposed to this type of dress where she came from. "Like, wow. I don't think I've ever, like, seen anybody where anything that..."  
  
"Slutty?" Scott sneered, and though they couldn't see his eyes, he was most likely glaring at the Untouchable.  
  
Remy rounded on him, his red eyes blazing, a charged up card in his hand so quickly, it was as if it had always been there. He advanced on Scott.  
  
"Take dat back, _homme_. Remy don't lahke hearin' you say dat about de _fille_." Even to his own ears, Remy sounded much too angry than he should.  
  
Scott took a step back, "Chill off, Gambit. She's the enemy!"  
  
Kurt shook his head vehemently, "_Ich glaube nicht_. I don't zink she knows vat she is right now."  
  
"I think you two are acting odd, dude," Evan said as he looked at both Kurt and Remy. They were, after all, X-Men, and they shouldn't be defending a member of the Brotherhood, especially one who had just recently attacked and absorbed all of them.  
  
"What is going on?" Piotr's gruff voice asked from behind them.  
  
Remy's card instantly lost its energy and Kurt looked a little sheepish. The Rajun' Cajun' was about to walk away when the sound of screams drew all of their attention.  
  
Rogue popped right beside them, using Kurt's teleportation. She looked at them grimly, "Sentinels."

Chapter Finished!

"Ich glaube nicht." German for 'I think not'.  
  
Well, there we go, folks, chapter eight is done! I hoped you liked it! Wasn't much of a cliff hanger, dangit! I have this great one planned, but it just didn't fit in this chapter! Grrrr, hopefully next chapter will be the great cliff hanger I've got in the makings! Anyway, I would love any suggestions about what ya'll might want to see in future chapters! Tschus! Sparky


	10. The Fight

Hey peeps! I know, I'm a bad girl! I've been taking so long. However, I've been so friggerdiggin busy! And, I really need to update my other stories... grr-dangit. Oh well, those will come later. However, today I have a half-day of school (sorta) so I have time! Yay! And when I read the reviews for this story, I just couldn't help but decide to revamp this one even though my Lord of the Ring's story is in need of desperate updating! Anyway, here is my response to one of the reviews, then my next chapter! Enjoy!

**X2P3**: Thank you so much for your kind review! Now, on to answering your questions. How distressing, I thought I had put the ages on! Heh, naughty me . It would take up too much room to list all their ages, so let me group them up. Rogue, Wanda, Amalie, and the older X-girls (i.e. Jean and Tabitha, etc.) are juniors in high school, making them seventeen. Kitty is fifteen (she's a freshman). Pretty much all of the guys are seniors, which would make them eighteen. If you want a specific age of a different character, don't hesitate to ask! Moving on, Rogue and Amalie are not related (for now, at least). I am planning something shocking in a later chapter regarding their relation. But as of this point, all they know is that both were adopted by Mystique when they were younger. They had met before that, however, because they were both at the same orphanage, so it wasn't like Mystique went to two different places to get them. You'll find out all about their past later! (ooh, secret ). Next, yes, Rogue has the powers of all the mutants she's absorbed within her. Normally, she can only access them with great difficulty, except Carol's (because she completely absorbed Carol). However, when she was being controlled by IT, she, or, more accurately, IT, was able to access every power she had ever absorbed without difficulty. That, too, will be explained either in this chapter or in the next one. Okay, then, thank you for the review! I'll gladly answer any other questions you may have! Sparky

**Tooty**: Yes, Rogue will get with the X-men very soon! Not this chapter or the next, but believe you me, it is coming up! Not to completely give it away, but she has a little run in with Magneto and some of the memories of those whom she has absorbed to give her something to think about. Thanks for the review! Sparky

**azycat: **Hi! Your review made me laugh, too! That would be hilarious. I hope you don't mind if I use that! I can just see it, the Rajun' Cajun' charges a card and almost forgets to let it go because Rogue distracted him, and through it in the general direction of Scott! Heh, sorry, I was just having too much fun...... xp. Anyhoo, yes, I know what the author alert is. I'm not exactly sure why you asked about it, though. But I believe that the author alert is something that you put a certain author you like on and when you log in to , it will show you if that author has updated. I think that's what it is, anyway. Don't quote me . Sparky

Okay everybody! My next chapter! Whoo hoo! I'm so happy! Anyway, I was looking around at Gambit and Rogue sites, and I found this one that had quotes from the two of them. They were so sweet and gave me so many ideas for my story! Anyhoo, at some point later on in the story, it might get a little sappy, just warning you! In fact, it might get a little sappy in this chapter . Okay then, moving on.........

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten (I believe or it might be nine)**

Rogue walked began walking over to the school. She could hear the X-Men talking about her. She hated the fact that it hurt as badly as it did. What they said about her shouldn't matter as much; she should be able to brush it off. But, for some odd reason, she couldn't, and it was damn annoying.

She was lost in her own thoughts, the psyches she carried being blessedly silent, when a rumbling in the earth drew her attention back to her surroundings. Her emerald eyes narrowed, and she looked up and around her. That rumbling was just a bit too familiar, and it didn't belong to Lance. No, whatever was shaking the ground was big, very big.

Her suspicions were confirmed not moments later when screaming erupted on the campus, and people began to run around like chickens with their head cut off. Out of the forest beside the school came thundering the big robot that Bolivar Trask used to take mutants that had once captured her as well: the Sentinel. The sun glinted off the red metal, blinding the eyes momentarily, and quite a few of the students couldn't remove their horrified eyes from the great guns that made up its arms. Rogue practically sneered at the pathetic little mob of teenagers running around, screaming and practically peeing in their pants. But then again, she was now strong enough to take a Sentinel down, when it was alone. Of course, there would have to be two more moving right behind the approaching Sentinel. Her crappy luck was playing its hand.

This was something she had to fight with the X-Men to defeat, as much as she hated to admit it. There was no way that she could successfully take down three, fully functioning Sentinels by herself, invulnerably strong as she may be. Sighing in annoyance, she called on Nightcrawler's power to take her back to the X-Men.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Rogue might have laughed at the look of the X-Men when she used one of their own members' powers. Did they think she didn't keep the powers she absorbed? It was difficult to use them after a long period of time, yes, but she could do it. Instead, she simply said, "Sentinels."

The X-Men stared at her blankly, and Rogue nearly growled in annoyance. Surely the X-Men had fought Sentinels before? The damn things were all over the place.

"Did ya'll not hear meh? Ah said, 'Sen-tin-els'! Ya know, big, scahry robahts who try ta take ya'll ta a lab? Haven' ya'll fought them befo'?" Rogue asked, staring at them incredulously.

Scott was the first to recover from her sudden appearance, "No, we haven't. Some trick of Magneto's?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them up a bit higher, much to Remy's delight.

"Hardly, sugah. Magneto wants us mutant's ta rule thah world, not make us lab rahts."

The screaming continued, and it seemed to spur the X-Men into action. Fortunately, the X-Men's true identities had been exposed several months earlier while fighting the Brotherhood, so they didn't need to worry about costumes to hide their identity. As a pack, they began running toward the attacking Sentinel, all preparing their attacks.

Rogue rose several feet off the ground and followed them, saying to Jean, "Ah can take on one, Mizz Gray. Ya'll get theh othah two."

The red head looked at her in surprise, "Are you sure you can handle one of them by yourself?"

"O' course, sugah. Ah'm invulnerahble, remembah?" Rogue said caustically, looking at Jean as if she was a child. There was something about the red head that nettled her to no end.

"Wait, _ma chere_. Remy don' t'ink dat dis be a good idea," Remy said, finally able to use his tongue after the shock of seeing the extremely sexy Rogue pop up right before them.

Rogue had to physically hold her lip to prevent from verbally kicking his ass. Taking deep breaths, Rogue turned to him, still gliding in the air, "Thank ya fo' ya concern, sugah. But ah'm a big girl, an' ah can take care o' mahself."

Without waiting for a response, Rogue launched herself at the nearest Sentinel, her fist before her face, ramming into its metal chest and coming out the other side. She floated in mid-air for a second, holding some of the wiring that had been in the Sentinel, and smiled triumphantly. The smile faded when the Sentinel turned around, still intact, and proceeded to aim one of its guns at her.

"Mutant. You will not win. Surrender now," the Sentinel said in its robotic voice, making Rogue grimace.

Shaking her head so violently that her hair flew around her like a short cape, Rogue glared at the Sentinel, "Not lahkely, sugah. Ya see, ah know where ya wanna take meh, an' ah don' wanna go back there."

The Sentinel fired at her, and she just barely missed the blast. This continued for the next few minutes; the Sentinel would fire and Rogue would dodge. Out of the corner of her eye, Rogue saw black and blue lights surrounding various parts of one of the Sentinels, alerting her that the Brotherhood and the Acolytes were present. Good, now she could say that she was fighting with her own team instead of the X-geeks.

After a while, Rogue got tired of playing cat and mouse with the Sentinel, and launched herself once more at the large robot. Several times, Rogue rammed her body into the Sentinel, causing a great amount of damage, but not enough to make it completely stop attacking her. Fortunately for Rogue, the only thing that could possibly hurt her was direct contact with a sharp object. As her skin was not invulnerable to such attacks, it would be wise for her to avoid the great swinging arm-guns that could potentially send her flying to the ground to be speared by a broken tree.

So, she kept on attacking, inflicting as many wounds as she could. Eventually, she landed on the shoulder of the Sentinel and began to rip into the metal covering. With a vicious snarl, she pulled out wires and chips, and the Sentinel began to twirl disjointedly. Finally, she was getting somewhere! Rogue moved over to the head of the robot and continued her work there. She didn't expect that the Sentinel would be able to reach her beside its great head, didn't even know until its arm came in contact with her body.

"Dam-oof!" She grunted as her body was flung none too gently away from the Sentinel, flying, flying away from the fight. She vaguely heard Remy scream something before darkness swamped her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn_, Remy thought as he dodged another blast, _dese Sentinel's be nasty bâtards. Wonder how de chere is doin'?_

Remy looked over to where Rogue was single-handedly fighting a Sentinel, and doing a marvelous job of it, and felt a swelling of pride in his chest. His _chere_ was so strong! Well, of course she was strong. Remy knew vaguely about what had happened at Area 51, knew that Rogue had been forced to completely absorb a woman named Carol Danvers. He felt sorry for both women, though more so for Rogue.

He barely had time to move out of the way as a blast of fire whooshed past him. Looking over, he nearly stumbled over his feet as the practically insane laughter of the Acolyte Pyro reverberated around.

"Well done, mate!" Pyro cackled, winking at Remy, who glared back at him. If it weren't for the fact that Remy knew that Tabitha was just about as insane as the flame-haired mutant, he would feel sorry for her.

"Watch out, Gambit!" Scott cried, shoving him out of the way just in time to avoid a particularly nasty looking blast from one of the Sentinel's.

Damn, he needed to be paying more attention to what he was doing. Giving Scott a nod of thanks, Remy charged up several cards and threw them in rapid succession at the nearest Sentinel, causing minimal damage. How could anybody bring one of these bad-asses down? They were seemingly invulnerable, despite all the blasts the collective mutants were firing at them.

Out of the corner of his red eyes, Remy noticed the red head, Amalie, get thrown several yards by a blast from the Sentinel. His good friend Piotr, fighting beside Remy, turned three shades paler when he noticed what had happened, and his dark eyes widened.

"Amalie!" Piotr screamed, running towards the fallen mutant.

Remy's eyebrows rose up in surprise. Well, well, well, wasn't this interesting! The Iron Giant had a crush on Rogue's sister. Who would have believed that the silent Piotr would ever fall for the enemy? Remy watched in interest as Piotr gently picked Amalie up in his huge hands, pulling her closely to him. Piotr wasn't the only one cradling a loved one, Remy noticed, as one by one, the collective mutants seemed to fall under the Sentinel blasts. Remy was holding his own well enough, but all ready a greater portion of the X-Men had taken near-fatal blasts from the big robots.

All around them was chaos. The school building was being blown to smithereens, and a mass destruction seemed to be taking place in the whole area. Though there were a large number of powerful mutants fighting merely three Sentinels, it looked as if the robots were winning the fight. Remy dodged another blast by a Sentinel and fired back with his own power. Nothing seemed to affect the two Sentinels that the X-Men, Acolytes, and Brotherhood were fighting.

That was when Remy decided to look and see how Rogue was doing. She and the Sentinel she single-handedly fought were battling to the end, and she was doing a far better job with her one Sentinel than the others had done with their two combined. Remy watched as Rogue repeatedly hurtled herself into the Sentinel and come out none the worse for wear, and he felt pride surging through him. That was when it happened.

As he watched Rogue, he felt his entire body go rigid with his shock. Rogue was flying towards the Sentinel with the intent to drive through it once again, when the big militant robot suddenly swung out at her. Instead of missing, the arm connected solidly with her middle. Though he was far away, Remy could see Rogue's eyes widen in shock and surprise before her body went plunging through the surrounding forest.

"_Ma chere! Non!"_ Remy screamed, his hand reaching out for her, even though logically he knew that he wouldn't be able to prevent what would happen.

He felt his knees go weak, then fully collapse beneath him. His heart had practically stopped in his chest, and Remy felt as if he were plummeting to earth right along with his lovely Rogue. Everything inside of him seemed to be shattering, and he only dimly heard Scott and Jean calling out to him.

"...Remy! Remy! Move!" Jean shouted, the horror evident in her pretty voice.

As though in a dream, Remy turned his head toward Jean, his eyes glazed. Belatedly, he realized that the Sentinel was aiming at him and he better move, or he wouldn't be able to help Rogue. Rogue. That was enough to bring him out of his daze, and as agile as a cat, Remy leapt out of the way. It seemed that he was making a lot of narrow escapes in this battle, something he was unused to.

"_La prise sur, mon amour, je viens,"_ Remy murmured as he ran with a new determination in the direction he had seen Rogue falling, ignoring the cries of his comrades. He barely spared a glance at Evan who had tears streaming down his face as he held the Scarlet Witch. Later, it would come as a surprise, but the only person who occupied his thoughts was the green eyed girl who had ensnared his attention.

Over and over, Remy screamed her name, running like a mad-man through the debris in the forest. Trees had been toppled over, and some still burned or smoked from the blasts. He moved like a jungle cat, jumping over fallen longs with a grace he didn't feel. Adrenaline and fear pumped through his veins, and in his head was a litany of prayer that forbade her death. With that fear and adrenaline, a black rage seemed to be building, seemed to threaten to engulf him. Whoever had made those evil robots would pay; he would make sure of it.

Finally, Remy seemed to see a clearing in front of him, or at least a great crater that looking like something had smashed into it. With a burst of speed, Remy practically flew to the area, his tattered trench coat billowing out behind him. Frantically, and with a strength he didn't know he had, Remy looked through the fallen trees, sending pieces of them flying out of the way. A roar of rage ripped through him when he saw a limp hand amidst the collapsed wood, and he went into a frenzy trying to remove the remaining barriers.

Piece by piece, Remy revealed Rogue's tattered body. Her clothes were in sheds (though, disappointingly, still covering some places), and she was covered in small cuts. A wicked looking stake of wood jutted out of her left shoulder, and she seemed abnormally pale. It was obvious to Remy that her breathing was labored, and Remy's fear increased. He thought she was invulnerable, he thought nothing could hurt her!

As gently as he could, Remy picked up her lifeless and broken body in his arms, which now seemed equally as cut up as hers. Rogue's eyelashes formed crescents on the hollowness of her cheeks, and a little trickle of blood came from the corner of her full lips. Remy hadn't realized until now that he was shaking horribly, and he tried to control his emotions.

"Come, _ma belle_, you mus' open yo pretty eyes so dat Remy can see dat you be okay," Remy whispered haggardly, his trembling hands gently brushing her white bangs from her forehead. It didn't even occur to him to be glad that he was wearing gloves; her mutant powers were completely forgotten to him.

When Rogue didn't respond to him, Remy's fear began to swell within him, and he had to fight the urge to shake her in his panic, "Ya promis'd Remy dat not'in' would happen ta ya! Ya told Remy dat de _chere_ would be okay! Did ya lie ta Remy, _chere_? Remy didn' know dat his _chere_ be a liar!" When that didn't seem to work, Remy tried a different tactic, "Come on, _chere_, t'ink of all de fun you be missin'! De Sen'inels out der, dey be whoopin' up on ev'r'body, and dey don' have no Rogue ta teach 'em a lesson. Ya gotta wake up, _chere_, ya gotta kick de Sen'inels back ta where dey come from! Bu' most of all, _chere_, ya gotta come back ta Remy!"

He felt tears cloud his eyes and throat, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. His chest was tight, and everything seemed to be in a haze of pain. How could someone have become so important to him so quickly? Rogue was on the other side, for God's sake! He shouldn't feel like this, he shouldn't be like this! But he would be devastated if she died.

"_Vous devez me revenir, ma belle. Vous devez revenir et habitez_," Remy whispered softly.

"Ah am... not ya.. beautiful... one..." a hoarse voice whispered back.

A cry of joy escaped Remy's lips, and he looked back up and at Rogue's face. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, but she was alive, and she was awake. Delicately, she tried to move, and grimaced when her shoulder had a spasm of pain.

"Don' move, _chere_, you took a nasty fall," Remy said, securing his grip on her then standing up.

He wobbled unsteadily, but soon caught his balance. Rogue thought about arguing with him, Remy could see it in her eyes. But it was obvious to both that she was in a great deal of pain, so Rogue just snuggled closer to Remy and closed her eyes once more.

And that was how they were seen when they Remy walked out of the forest, Rogue cradled to his chest.

* * *

Okay? How did you like it? Sorry, really sappy, I know. But I was feeling really sappy, so get over it. Next chapter, a lot of things are going to happen. It won't have much action in it, except at the beginning, but it should satisfy all the curiosity of when Rogue is going to join the X-Men, or at least give you a clue of how much longer it will be.

Here are the translations:

_Batards_: kinda obvious, but it means bastards

_La prise sur, mon amour, je viens_: Hold on, my love, I am coming.

_Ma belle_: my beautiful one

_Vous devez me revenir, ma belle. Vous devez revenir et habitez_: You have to come back to me, my beautiful one. You have to come back and live.

Until next time! Sparky


End file.
